Encuentros
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Anakin y su maestro, ObiWan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta olvidado ¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash ObiWanAnakin.
1. Ataques

**ENCUENTROS**

**Capítulo 1:** Ataques

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin.

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Género**: Romance, Slash

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**ENCUENTROS**

**Capítulo 1: Ataques**

Pudieron avisarnos antes y pudimos habernos ahorrarnos el viajecito, Obi-Wan- decía molesto Anakin Skywalker a su maestro.

Pero ya estamos de vuelta, joven Anakin, lo hecho, hecho está- contestaba tranquilamente Kenobi.

Aún así, nos hubieran dado una mejor nave, yo no me creo esa de que ya no había más, apenas queda combustible para llegar al consejo¡Ah, pero esperen a que llegue!-reprochaba más molesto, se sentía como un tonto al haber llegado a una misión que ya estaba completada.

Nunca cambiarás, Anakin- concretó el maestro con ternura, le tenía un gran afecto a su alumno, un afecto que ni él mismo entendía.

Siguieron el viaje durante algunas horas sin decir una sola palabra. Anakin seguía muy molesto, pero se tenía que concentrar en pilotear la nave, el silencio de Obi-Wan era un hábito que a veces le inquietaba, _"Debe estar meditando o algo así",_ pensaba el joven Skywalker. Su maestro no se encontraba meditando, observaba a su acompañante, disfrutando de su presencia, _"Pero que bien se ve por detrás"_, pensaba y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, _"Qué rayos estoy pensando? Seguro esque ya me desesperé, si eso es, mejor ya no pienso en esas cosas"._

Un golpe en la nave hizo a ambos salir de sus pensamientos.

¡Nos están atacando, el radar no sirve!- exclamaba Anakin intentando estabilizar la nave, pero un segundo golpe hizo que eso fuera imposible.

Le han dado al motor izquierdo, tenemos que aterrizar!- informaba tenso, Anakin.

No veo donde, piensa en otra solución- Respondió preocupado Obi-Wan, que manejaba el control del copiloto, pero no le preocupaba su vida, temía que le quitaran a su querido alumno.

¡Maestro, un planeta!- exclamó, refiriéndose aun planeta donde se divisaban nubes, pero la nave recibía más impactos y se tensaba más.

Anakin, gira- ordenó el maestro.

¿Qué que?- preguntaba confundido ¿Cómo demonios Obi-Wan quería hacer eso y quedar frente al atacante?

¡GIRA!- gritó y sin permiso de su alumno giró la nave con dificultad, quedando frente a la nave enemiga que se aproximaba velozmente, inmediatamente Kenobi consiguió disparar un torpedo y al mismo tiempo volvían a girar la nave, trabajosamente, debido a la falta del lado izquierdo. Simplemente escucharon la ruidosa explosión, se habían deshecho del enemigo, aún así se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el planeta, la atmósfera era muy densa.

Me preocupa que sea un planeta en formación, puede ser peligroso- comentaba angustiado, Obi-Wan

...- Anakin se limitó a hablar, estaba muy concentrado en lograr aterrizar la nave, solamente con el lado derecho funcionando.

No encontró una pista o lugar decente para aterrizar y no había tiempo de buscarlo, se divisaba un suelo negro de aspecto nada confiable, al momento de tocar tierra, la "pista" comenzó a quebrarse, pero la nave seguía en movimiento. Obi-Wan tomó a su alumno se dirijo a la puerta, la abrió, tomó a Anakin de la mano, cosa que hizo estremecer al alumno y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó y antes de que pudiera pronunciar reproche alguno, sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás y saltaban de la nave, caían a una sustancia negra fría, muy fría. Kenobi no soltaba a su alumno mientras nadaba contra la corriente que iba hacia la nave.

Anakin sentía que su cuerpo se enfriaba, ya no supo más, la oscuridad lo envolvió y al mismo tiempo se desvanecía.

Padmé-

* * *

Privet ¿Qué tal? Bueno el capítulo me quedo medio cortito (¿medio? ¬¬) je, lo siento, es como una intro. 

También, ésta es mi primer historia publicada totalmente, si tengo alguna falta de cualquier tipo en el fic, discúlpenme, avísenme y corregiré la falta n.nU

La pareja es una de mis favoritas Slash, me entristezco de pensar en el destino de ambos u.u.

Por cierto, mi máquina tuvo errores al bajar el archivo, luego lo eliminé y volví a bajar, espero no haya errores

Perdonen mis faltas de redacción n.nU

_**Atenea HiwIva**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_


	2. Solos

**Capítulo 2:** Solos

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Género**: Romance, Slash

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Dedication: **Va dedicado a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que hacen posible mi inspiración n.n

Bueno, ya actualicé (¿no? me lo juras!) y esque se me viene la semana de finales :S...Deseo ( y no se puede decir de otra manera) no irme a ningún tipo de extraordinario o me castigan la máquina en vacaciones y ya no me dejan ir al cine! (a ver por enésima ves el Episodio III xD)...Aún así, prometo no abandonar mis fics! A ver que favores pido u.u

Por cierto, una pregunta, a ver cual prefieren y así mejoro mi fic n.n...

¿Qué tipo de amor quisieran leer en el Fic?

a) Romance puro sin intereses corporales.

b) Puro deseo, deseo y más deseo, ningún compromiso

c) Romance con intereses corporales (osea amor con deseo)

d) Ninguna de las anteriores, odio eso del Slash, por cierto¿qué hago aquí?.

Les agradecería mucho si responden, también me ayudarían n.n

**ENCUENTROS**

**Capítulo 2: Solos**

...- Anakin se limitó a hablar, estaba muy concentrado en lograr aterrizar la nave solamente con el lado derecho funcionando.

No encontró una pista o lugar decente para aterrizar y no había tiempo de buscarlo; se divisaba un suelo negro de aspecto nada confiable, al momento de tocar tierra, la "pista" comenzó a quebrarse, pero la nave seguía en movimiento.

"_ANAKIN!" _Pensó desesperado Obi-Wan,temiendo por la vida de su alumno. Sin pensarlo dos veces jaló a su aprendiz, aún cuando la nave seguía en movimiento, corrió hacia la puerta, desesperado, tomó la mano sana de Anakin, la izquierda, sintiendo un próximo reproche de su alumno lo abrazó por detrás intentando protegerlo, sintiendo el agradable calor de su acompañante, saltó de la nave que se encontraba aún en movimiento. Al tocar aquella substancia negra sintió mil cuchillos enterrándose en su cuerpo, el agua era heladísima, lo paralizó unos momentos. Mirando a su alumno, tomó fuerzas y nadaba contra la fuerte corriente que lo arrastraba hacia la nave. Sin detenerse, sintió como el cuerpo de Anakin se debilitaba, _"Pero que estúpido soy", _se maldecía en pensamientos.

Padmé- susurró su alumno desvaneciéndose. Entre todo el frío, Obi-Wan pudo sentir un profundo vacío en el estómago, no había duda, pasara lo que pasara Anakin pensaría en la estúpida senadora Amidala. La rabia que sentía le devolvió de nuevo el calor corporal y logró llegar a tierra, un tipo de fango blanco.

Cargó a su alumno hasta tierra medio seca, igualmente blanca. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Skywalker, se estremeció, sintió su bien formado torso bajo las ropas jedi, reaccionó, comenzó a ejercer presión en el pecho, no hubo respuesta, se acercó al rostro de Anakin, separó sus labios, se acercó más y dio respiración de boca a boca, enseguida repitió la presión en el pecho, Anakin tosió y escupió la sustancia negra (xP). Se sentía mareado, seguía tosiendo y aún no podía enfocar bien, pero sentía una presencia a su lado, luego sentía que esa persona se alejaba.

"He repetido eso miles de veces¿por qué me puse nervioso? Debe ser porque me alarmé al sentir que lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahogo...Claro! es eso, menos mal que no ha pasado nada grave, bueno, en realidad..."

Obi-Wan!- llamaba su alumno, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

A-Anakin! Veo que te has recuperado fácilmente.- vaciló Kenobi un tanto nervioso.

Almenos sigo de pie pero...No tengo idea de dónde hemos caído ¿usted que opina?- cuestionó Anakin sosteniéndose la costilla izquierda.

Yo tampoco, si el radar no servía entonces las coordenadas estaban mal, de todos modos nos hubiéramos perdido- respondió Obi-Wan recuperando la cordura que lo caracterizaba.

Vaya día! Escogí un pésimo momento para mandar a R2-D2 a mantenimiento¿Por qué demonios no trajiste a R4?- reprochaba bastante enojado, peor que antes, a su maestro.

Porque no contaba con esto...Ahora deja de quejarte y veamos que queda de la nave- finalizó y ambos caminaron hacia donde habían aterrizado, estaban en un lugar que no envidiaba mucho a una selva, excepto por el suelo blanco.

Llegaron a la osada sustancia negra, algunas partes seguían líquidas y otras se encontraban de nuevo sólidas. Obi-Wan se acercó a la orilla y tomó entre los dedos índice y pulgar el líquido, lo inspeccionó unos segundos.

No tengo idea de que es, pero debemos salvar lo que podamos- y terminando de decirlo se desprendió de su capa y comenzó a entrar en el líquido, después se sumergió.

¡MAESTRO!- Gritó Anakin ,_"Genial¿ahora que planea Obi-Wan?", _se preguntó y puso cara de fastidio; comenzó a entrar a la sustancia, pero antes de que pudiera sumergirse su maestro salió sorpresivamente del agua; aquello sorprendió demasiado a Anakin, se cayó,al momento de que agarró la túnica de su maestro jalándolo con él. Quedaron sobre el suelo, uno encima del otro, cruzando sus miradas, hipnotizados por los ojos del otro. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas con las del otro, sus abdómenes pegado, al igual que sus...¡Anakin había cambiado de lugares! Ahora él estaba sobre su maestro, dominándolo por completo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el alumno se acercaba más y su maestro se limitó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el embriagante ser de su alumno. Sentía la respiración de Anakin en sus labios, _"Eres un jedi y él también, está mal", _Una voz muy parecida a la de Qui-Gon se escuchó en su mente, enseguida abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de su aprendiz casi pegado al suyo, lo empujó y se levantó; comenzó a sacudirse el polvo blanco y aún se encontraba húmedo, enseguida tomó su capa y se la puso.

Veo que tendremos que explorar, he conseguido esto- indicó un objeto que parecía un transmisor muy roto que apenas se le podía reconocer._-_Tal vez exista alguna civilización, pero no sabremos nada hasta explorar- dijo Obi-Wan tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos momentos.

Anakin seguía en el suelo, mudo por lo que pudo haber pasado. También se había mojado un poco por intentar entrar al líquido y el contacto con su maestro. Por fin se levantó y acomodó la ropa y caminó donde se encontraba su maestro. _"Maldición, me he ganado un buen regaño y un sermón extra" _maldecía mentalmente esperando a que Obi-Wan hablara.

Ves lo que yo veo, Anakin- preguntó Kenobi dejando confundido a su alumno unos momentos, después levantó la vista, donde miraba Obi-Wan, observando una columna de humo.

Fuego- respondió en tono aburrido, era obvio que eso demostraba que ahí habitaba gente, pero también se deducía que todavía usaban fuego ¿cómo iban a ayudarlo a salir de ahí con, aparentemente, poca tecnología?

* * *

Privet! n.n 

Primero que nada, gracias por la hermosísimas personas que se molestaron en leer mi fic, y más aún dejar sus bellos Reviews! Créanme me ayudaron a inspirarme mucho! Gracias de verdad! ...Así que me tomaré también un tiempo para contestarlos:

**Agus y Moody**: Hola! Bueno, en realidad si me quedo cortito, pero ya ves. También a mi me encanta a Ani malhumorado, me encanta Ani jaja xp...Y aquí está la segunda parte, actualicé n.n...Gracias por leer mi fic y tus bellos comentarios! Nos vemos, de hecho nos leemos.

**Dani obi-wan**: Holitas! Gracias por decir que mi fic está bueno, me inspiras. Y aquí lo sigo¡cierto! No hay muchos fics de esta pareja¡Hagamos huelga¿eh? Je, lo siento nn.U...Thanks por leer mi fic! Nos leemos!

**#17:** Privet! Bueno, te diré que pasarán el tiempo necesario juntos n.n...Gracias por tus bellos comentarios! Poka!

**Dark Misau**: Si, ésta es una buena pareja! Lástima que no escriban mucho de ella, es hermosa. ¿De verdad te gustó el carácter de Anakin? Temí que lo escribiera mal n.un. Gracias por leerlo y tus hermosos comentarios! Poka!

Si tengo alguna falta de cualquier tipo, discúlpenme, avísenme, me disculparé y corregiré la falta nun

_**Atenea HiwIva**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_


	3. Prohibidos

**ENCUENTROS **

**Capítulo 3: **Prohibidos 

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro, Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Género**: Romance, Slash

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Dedication: **Mis queridos lectores, me hacen llorar de felicidad por sus reviews, de verdad que me inspiran, así que están en primer lugar, se los dedico. Mi amigo y maestro: Roy, creo que sin sus comentarios en medio de las clases la vida sería aburrida (acéptalo Yuki, el maestro de tu maestra es ver...)

Ah! Muchas gracias por su valiosísima ayuda en la encuesta, créanme me han ayudado mucho, gracias nn!

Y no me fui a extraordinario alguno, actualizaré pronto y los capítulos se alargarán. Y creo que ver la película me hace daño, la última vez que la vi me dejé de inspirar una rato por el "triste final", pero eso no importa ahora (por k salgo de ver el Episodio II ¬¬U)

**ENCUENTROS**

**Capítulo 3:** Prohibidos

"¿Ves lo que yo veo, Anakin?"- preguntó Kenobi dejando confundido a su alumno unos momentos, después levantó la vista, donde miraba Obi-Wan, observando una columna de humo.

"Fuego"- respondió en tono aburrido, era obvio que eso demostraba que ahí habitaba gente, pero también se deducía que todavía usaban fuego ¿cómo iban a ayudarlo a salir de ahí con, aparentemente, poca tecnología?

Obi-Wan notó el tono de voz en su acompañante, pero no le importó, quería olvidar el acercamiento con su aprendiz. Ya no respondió y siguió su camino, sin importarle si lo seguían o no.

" _¿En que demonios estaba pensando¡Oh! Creo saberlo y es patético...Sentí por unos momentos a Obi-Wan como si fuera Padmé, pero nunca sería tan brusco con ella, no, eso no concuerda...pero de pronto quise tomar el control e incluso be...",_ una risa fue la que apagó la palabra, _"El joven Skywalker besando al implacable Maestro Kenobi, quisiera verlo, que irónico.", _dejó de pensar en su maestro por unos minutos y un solo nombre invadió su mente_..."Padmé, debo verte mi querida Padmé"_, Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde Obi-Wan había salido hace unos momentos, el líquido se encontraba casi congelado, recorrió el suelo y... ¿Qué era eso, se acercó y lo tomó¡ El segundo transmisor de la nave, lo miró y de nuevo la alegría recorrió por completo su ser, _"Pero si hoy no me ha ido tan mal, está en mejor estado que el que ha tomado Obi-Wan, simplemente necesito alguna herramientas y podré repararlo"_, después de estudiarlo lo guardó entre su ropa y siguió el camino por donde se había ido su maestro.

Obi-Wan supo que no lo seguían, le preocupó, pero tampoco quería ver a Anakin en esos momentos,_ "Debo poner en orden mis pensamientos para estar tranquilo ...Me dejé llevar por el momento, no debe volver a suceder y debo llamarle la atención a Anakin", _aclaró en su mente, pero aún le inquietaba algo, seguía sintiendo la piel de su alumno tocando la suya, como si la piel le quemara con tan agradable acercamiento. Caminó en medio de los arbustos, el suelo ya no era blanco, era café. Se pasó el camino pensando en uno montón de frases que diría el Maestro Yoda en situaciones similares. Estaba obscureciendo y brillaban luces a lo lejos, se estaba acercando.

"Creo que lo encontré, maestro"- le sorprendió Anakin¿Cómo había logrado llegar tan rápido?

"Anakin¿pero cómo..."-

"Obviamente tomé un camino diferente al suyo-" interrumpió el alumno adivinando lo que preguntaría su maestro.

"...¿Y por qué te has puesto tan emotivo, tan alegre, de nuevo"- cuestionó Obi-Wan, notando enseguida el cambio de carácter en su alumno.

"Supongo que ya me resigné"- respondió Anakin como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Obi-Wan suspiró, quería tomar tiempo y encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

" Anakin¿podrías decirme que clase de demostración fue aquella en las orillas del lago´?- preguntó al fin, regañando a su alumno.

Su aprendiz resopló de indignación , no pensó las palabras, las pronunció sin medir las consecuencias seguras.

"Bueno maestro, si no entendió creo que se lo puedo repetir"- miró a Obi-Wan con una mirada diferente, una mirada que jamás le había visto, pero que había usado antes, y eso le asustó...Una mirada tan llena de...¿lujuria?- "Yo... lo... quería... sentir"-su voz también era diferente, igualmente lujuriosa, entonces su alumno comenzó a acercársele lentamente- "Lo... quería... acariciar"- siguiendo su paso, con el dedo índice, de la mano izquierda, comenzó a acariciarse el pecho suavemente-"Lo... quería ... dominar"- la mano sustituyó el dedo y cerró sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior , eso era demasiado- "Y... lo.. quería... besar"- terminando de decirlo cesó las caricias y quedó justo enfrente de su maestro.

"No veo en que le pueda molestar, no noto que haga algo para impedirlo¿verdad maestro?"- y su voz sonó como lo era habitualmente pero con un deje de inocencia en la última pregunta.

Anakin se había pasado, se acababa de burlar de su maestro, sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno.

"_Que la fuerza me acompañe",_ Obi-Wan también cambió su mirada, su mirada no era aquella llena de paciencia y paternidad, era una mirada que nunca nadie había visto, tan llena de seducción. Jaló con brusquedad el cuerpo de su alumno hacia el suyo, fue tan rápido que a Anakin no le dio tiempo de escapar. Bajó la mirada, su alumno estaba atemorizado, lo tomó de la barbilla, mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura con el otro brazo, evitando que escapara. Acercó sus labios a los labio prohibidos de sus aprendiz, _"Prohibidos",_ Obi-Wan ya no pensaba, esa palabra fue lo único que recorrió su mente. Anakin se resistía, quería alejarse. Sus bocas hicieron contacto, y el alumno seguía forzando, apretaba sus labios para impedir cualquier tipo de lengua dentro; su maestro fue delicado, con los ojos cerrados, besaba suavemente y comenzó a lamer los labios apretados de Anakin, con delicadeza, ignorando los impedimentos de su alumno. Poco a poco sintió como su prisionero dejaba de forzar y también le rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos, el alumno abrió su boca para dejar a la lengua de su maestro, que pedía desesperadamente entrar, explorara su boca. Obi-Wan soltó de la cintura a Anakin y lo tomó de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él, aún más, para profundizar el beso. Anakin también entró en la boca de Kenobi, sus lenguas juguetearon por unos minutos más hasta que por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que parar el apasionado beso. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, respirando con dificultad, pues el beso había durado más de lo que podían resistir, pero no más de lo que querían. Anakin se acercó a su maestro intentando comenzar otro encuentro con su lengua, pero su compañero se alejó.

"Ya has obtenido lo que querías...Ahora...¿podemos irnos en paz?"- dijo con un tono de asco en su voz, caminando, de nuevo, solo.

Anakin se sintió herido, herido del orgullo¿acaso a Obi-Wan no le había gustado su beso¿O era acaso que a él le había gustado como besaba su maestro? _"¡BASTA!...Lo ha hecho a propósito, ha sido su supuesto castigo y ese castigo fue el más asqueroso de todos"_, pensaba gritando en la mente _"Ahora, debo arreglar el transmisor para volver a ver a Padmé...¡Si, eso es!"_, ya no sabía si lo que quería era alejarse de su maestro por vergüenza o volver a ver a su amada. Caminó del lado opuesto del que había ido su maestro. _"Arreglar el transmisor, sólo debo de pensar en eso, no debo porque pensar en el castigo"_, repetía mentalmente, mientras acariciaba con el dedo mecánico sus labios.

"_Me ha gustado, lo acepto, no sólo eso, me ha encantado...eso está mal, si lo que intenté fue otra cosa, no me ha salido bien...Aclarar de nuevo mis mente, de inmediato, sólo debo pensar en eso, solamente en eso...suena sencillo, pero es casi imposible olvidar la boca de Anakin...OLÍDATE DE ESO"_, se maldecía, acercándose, a obscuras, al poblado que iluminaba al camino por sus luces.

"¡Maestro, cuanto tiempo! Parece que de nuevo trajo al joven Jinn¡Si que han cambiado, siempre que vienen se divierten en grande y veo que se han adelantando a la diversión"- saludó un humano casi calvo, de estatura media y ojos pequeños, negros y brillantes.

"¿Disculpe?"- preguntó muy confundido Obi-Wan¿a qué se refería con el apellido Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn?

* * *

Por cierto, Privet significa hola en ruso y poka, adiós...por si no sabían 

Privet! n.n

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus bellísimos comentarios y a las hermosas personas que se molestan en leer el fic, sus reviews me inspiran. Gracias!...No creí recibir tantos reviews, casi me desmayo de la impresión...debo alargar los capítulos, casi son más respuestas que el Fic, n.nU

**Yukiko S:** Ah! Se nota que me odias mucho jaja…Mi alumna, creo que nunca nos entenderemos eso lo hace todo tan…especial (imagíname con el tono que siempre usas). Si, ya se en que pensaste y yo no soy Ale...(bueno, te sabes el resto). Se que si no lo hubieras pensando te gustaría y en el fondo te gustó xD. Por cierto ¿cuándo publicas "cadenas"?. Nah, gracias de todos modos, joven padawan (de nuevo el tono que sueles usar).

**Amyfowl:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gustó mi Fic, y ya lo seguí. Te agradezco los bellos comentarios y el hecho de que te molestaras en responder mi preguntas. Ojalá y te siga gustando. Nos vemos! n.n

**Selphie-Sango**: Gracias por dejar tus hermosos comentarios, y respecto al planeta, por un momento lo pensé pero ya no se quedó, aunque si fuera realidad sería bueno, muy bueno (mejor no me peles n.nU). Gracias por responder la encuesta y , otra vez, por tu review.

**Agus y Moony**: Privet, amiga! Si, ya actualice, como te lo prometí. Ese Ani es hermoso, lástima que sea un "estúpido" personaje ficticio, como la senadora je. Si, creo que sería imposible que Anakin pudiera estar sin la Padmé, aunque mi fic lo contradiga, como tu me has dicho, es un fic. Gracias por contestar la encuesta, además de tus bellos comentarios! Nos vemos.

**#17:** Aiya¿De verdad te contesté? No creo que haya sido muy concreta, es una respuesta que ni yo misma sé responder O.o...Bueno, más o menos en el capítulo te das una idea de porque quiso tomar el control...si, has dicho que Obi es irresistible, a veces lo pienso y luego también pienso¿yo dije eso? Jaja, es costumbre. Pues ya casi se sabe en donde cayeron...pero también se necesita paciencia :p. Gracias por responder la pregunta! Me ayudas mucho!...Y creo que yo tampoco se por que ando en eso del amor, el romance no era mi fuerte¡pero heme aquí!. Te agradezco tus comentarios! Poka!

**Monchy:** Hola! Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic y el carácter de Ani, creí que no saldría bien. Y ya he actualizado pronto (eso creo n.nU). Si, hay poco Obi/Ani, repito, hagamos una huelga¿eh? (estoy loca, no me hagas caso). Muchas gracias por tu consejo y comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

**MaRiSoL AyAnAmI:** Hola! Yo odio esa pareja, siempre la odié, pero al neko algún día lo amé xD...Ya lo creo, ver Star Wars tantas veces me ha afectado, mira nada más como he quedado, buscando historias Slash...Je, Qui-Gon si que interrumpió, metiche ¬¬ (nah, me cae bien). Bueno, Padmé no sufrirá directamente, ya lo verás. Haré un lemmon, pronto, eso si te lo adelanto. Gracias por tus consejos, los tomaré en cuenta, también por tus bellos comentarios. Ah! Y no me molestó que me hayas agregado, me gusta conocer gente y me has caído de maravilla. Poka!

**Hanami Uzumaki**: Te agradezco que respondas la encuesta, la hice para ver sus opiniones y realmente me ayudaron mucho, y aquí tengo el capítulo 3. Gracias por bello review!

**OREN ISHII15:** Privet! Gracias por tus hermosos cometarios y tu respuesta a la encuesta, si ya verás que los llevarán a cabo...muajaja (risa malévola chafa n.nU). Nos vemos! Poka!

**Lady une barton:** Gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu respuesta!

Si tengo un error de cualquier tipo, por favor, discúlpenme, avísenme, me disculparé y corregiré a la brevedad posible. n.n U

_**Athenea HiwIva**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_


	4. Se Desvanece

ENCUENTROS 

**Capítulo 4:**Se Desvanece

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro, Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

**Género**: Romance, Slash

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Dedication: **Ya saben que ustedes lectores son lo principales pero tambien a Andrew por el fav de pasarlo y subirlo por el estado de mi querida computadora …ah, y por llevarme a Mundo E a ver 3 películas (2 de colados y una pagada O.o)

**ENCUENTROS**

Capítulo 4: Se Desvanece

. -"¡Maestro, cuanto tiempo! Parece que de nuevo trajo al joven Jinn¡Si que han cambiado, siempre que vienen se divierten en grande y veo que se han adelantando a la diversión"- saludó un humano casi calvo de estatura media y ojos pequeños, negros y brillantes.

. -"¿Disculpe?"- preguntó muy confundido Obi-Wan¿a qué se refería con el apellido Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn?

.-"¿No es usted el maestro Dooku?- cuestionó el anciano intrigado, con un acento extranjero, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente aunque fuera de noche y estuviera nublado.

.-"No. Mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi, caballero Jedi de la República"- explicó tranquilamente al mayor

.-" ¿Usted conoce al maestro Dooku o al joven Qui-Gon?"- volvió a preguntar insistentemente

.-" Dooku se volvió al Lado Obscuro, ahora es un Sith, Darth Tyranus.. Qui-Gon fue mi maestro, lamentablemente él murió hace algún tiempo."- respondió con melancolía, entonces el anciano lo miró dubitativamente.

.- "¿Entonces conoció al joven Jinn?"-

.-"Si, fui alumno suyo"-

.-"¿Qué dice que le pasó?"-

.-"Murió"-

.-"Oh, lo lamento...Y el maestro Dooku también murió?"-

.-"No, él se ha unido al Lado Obscuro es ahora un alumno de Darth Sidius"- volvió a explicar al anciano que no estaba entendiendo nada.

.-" ¿Un qué¿Eso se puede comer?...¿Dónde dice que fue, Lado Obscuro? Supongo que ahí hace mucho frío"- El viejo parecía, o era, lento, _"Tal vez sordo",_ pensaba Obi-Wan quien podía pasarse la noche entera explicando lo que era el Lado Obscuro al calvo pero prefirió no hacerlo y comenzó a gritarle, probando su hipótesis de la sordera.

.-" ¿CONOCE USTDED LA REPÚBLICA?- gritó lentamente al viejo, siendo claro en cada sílaba, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

.- "¿El qué? No, nosotros no usamos esos licores, preferimos los fuertes, sabe, aquí hace frío en la noches¡No sabe como calienta el alcohol solar nubloso!"

Desde otra perspectiva eso se veía realmente patético. Ya lo había comprobado, el anciano no sabía que era la república, pero¿Cómo sabía del Conde Dooku y su maestro fallecido?

.- "MI NOMBRE ES OBI-WAN KENOBI, QUI-GON JINN ERA MI MAESTRO"- repitió con el mismo tono cansino mirando fijamente a los ojos al nativo y enseguida de terminar la oración, sus ojos dejaron de brillar misteriosamente para volverse un brillo de alegría acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

.- "Entonces conoció al joven Jinn"- preguntó con alegría sin dejar de enseñar su sonrisa.

.- "Si"- afirmó poniendo los ojos en blanco, comenzando a desesperarse del anciano.

.- " ¡Haberlo dicho antes, todo aquel que sea su amigo es bien recibido en Mourex"- exclamó con alegría, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el poblado.

"_¿Mourex? Jamás había escuchado aquel nombre...Y mi maestro jamás me habló de esto, no hablaba de su pasado con Dooku ¿Y dónde estará Anakin? Anakin..."_ de nuevo, el beso invadió su mente. Jamás había besado a nadie, pensó en ese castigo simplemente por impulso, por curiosidad tal vez. Inconscientemente, siempre quiso saber a que sabían esos deliciosos labios tan sublimes, los cuales alguien tenía el privilegio de probarlos, esa mujer que vivía y jamás saldría de la mente de su alumno. Puso por pretexto un simple castigo y cometió un error crucial al saborearlos, eran droga pura, una vez que los pruebas quieres más pero no tienes más y sabes que no debes. Cometía otro error: el deseo de apego invadió su mente, mente Jedi que, por naturaleza, jamás pensaría en la sombra de esos deseos.

-"Perdone, amigo Obi-Wan, pero¿usted conoce al muchacho?- señaló a Anakin que estaba rodeado de jovencitas de distintos colores, curiosas, se habían acercado a él y murmuraban sobre él.

-"¿Conocerlo, es un Jedi, antes era mi padawan"- aclaró al anciano y este volvió a sonreírle

.-"¿Maestro, es un honor tener un Jedi de nuevo por aquí- anunció con orgullo por fin entendiendo. Enseguida se dirigió a las mujeres y habló un dialecto que tampoco conocía Kenobi y éstas corrieron al pueblo. Era un poblado grande con casas pequeñas, redondas y elevadas del nivel del suelo por potentes barras. Un pasillo se encontraba alumbrado por antorchas que se agitaban por el viento.

.-" Por ahora tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, todos se encuentran refugiados y no puedo ofrecerles de comer en estos momentos; éste clima cambia y se espera una tormenta en la noche. Podrán pasar la noche en mi refugio. Para mi sería todo un honor"- dirigiéndose a ambos Jedi, hizo una ligera reverencia.

.-" Muchas gracias, para nosotros también"- se adelantó Anakin devolviendo la reverencia.

.-" Entonces está decidido, síganme, maestros"- indicó y los dirigió apagando las antorchas con un tipo de tierra, dejando a su paso oscuridad ya que el cielo se encontraba cubierto de negras nubes y no se veía ningún Satélite natural.

.-" ¿Desde cuando te nombraron responsable, No es prudente, puede ser un traidor, conoce a Dooku- regañaba en voz baja Obi-Wan a Anakin siguiendo al anciano.

.-"Tampoco es prudente quedarse ante una tormenta , no tenemos donde pasar la noche...Ah, tampoco me enteré de que usted sea el responsable"- se defendió el alumno con tono frío. Obi-Wan se quedó mudo ante la respuesta.

Los dirigió por el pasillo iluminado hasta el final del pueblo y siguieron un poco más alejado. Llegaron a una casa solitaria de un piso igualmente redonda, la cual tuvieron que subir con un brinco al estar elevada. Era amplia y estaba alumbrada por una lámpara de aceite. El suelo estaba tapizado por pieles; había una cama, era un gran colchón al nivel del suelo y cubierto de gruesas sábanas, seguramente de pieles al igual que las almohadas

.-"Les recomiendo no salir durante la tormenta. Estaré en el refugio más cercano, tienen todo lo que necesitan para pasar la noche...la noche, claro, hará frío, lo sentirán¿entienden?- dijo con una risita de complicidad- Con permiso, maestros, espero se sientan cómodos...que pasen buenas noches- se despidió dejando algunas gotas de lluvia entrar.

Eso era el colmo, ahora hasta un anciano creía que quería algo con a su alumno. No quería saber más, simplemente se desprendió de sus botas y se dirigió a la gran cama. Sin haberse desprendido siquiera de su cinturón, acomodó las sábanas, entró en la cama y se resignó a dormir.

"_Estúpido anciano, "la noche, claro", conozca a mi maestro y el término beso tendrá otro sentido",_ pensaba Skywalker y seguía los movimientos de su maestro con la mirada. También se desprendió de sus botas y algunos accesorios del cinturón, excepto el sable y el transmisor; se quitó el guante que cubría su mano mecánica y apagó la lámpara quedando totalmente oscuro, únicamente con las luces parpadeantes de su mano. Repitió los últimos movimientos de su maestro y quedó lo más alejado posible de éste.

.-"Mantente a la defensiva"- advirtió Obi-Wan...Y el sonido de los truenos y lluvia se intensificaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

El frío se sentía cada vez más y el maestro aún no podía conciliar el sueño. No meditaba, no pensaba, simplemente estaba ahí, despierto, intentando que su calor corporal se mantuviera normal, aún con todas esas pieles cubriéndolo.

.-"Maestro..."-llamó Anakin, pero Obi-Wan no respondió-"Maestro"- insistió el alumno, entonces logró llamar la atención de quien llamaba.-"Si, Anakin"- respondió, dándose cuenta de que el aprendiz se había acerado.

.-"Tengo mucho frío"- susurró, su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente tembloroso por el frío, ya que al querer alejarse de su maestro se alejó de las sábanas. Su tono era despreocupado, como si...

"_Como si Anakin no hubiera crecido"..._Obi-Wan recordó una de sus primeras noches juntos,

cuando Anakin era aún un niño, su pequeño padawan...

-"Maestro, tengo mucho frío"- repitió exactamente las mismas palabras, la misma posición, la misma situación y el mismo tono. El padawan aún no tenía tanta confianza a su mentor pues hacía muy poco que lo trataba y enseguida éste sonrío por la inocencia de su joven discípulo, se acerco a él y le rodeó con lo brazos en un abrazo protector-..."Gracias, así se siente mejor"...

Y cuando Obi-Wan terminaba de recordar, Anakin se pegó al cuerpo de su maestro. El alumno le rodeo la cintura con lo brazos esperando alguna respuesta de Kenobi y la obtuvo, Obi-Wan le abrazó brindándole su calor corporal. Skywalker suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante..."Gracias, así está mejor"-agradeció con casi las mismas palabras de años atrás. Entonces ambos pudieron dormir.

Anakin comenzaba a despertarse, sentía que había pasado cómoda la noche, aunque recordara que antes de dormir hubiera pasado mucho frío. Todavía no abría los ojos, no quería hacerlo, estaba muy bien donde estaba, pero sentía el movimiento de una respiración, abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazando a su maestro y él recargado en su torso. "_Pero que..."_...Un momento, comenzaba a recordar su sueño, soñó algo parecido a sus primeras noches al lado de Obi-Wan..."_Ahora hasta sonámbulo soy...vaya lío...mmm...pero no se siente tan mal, hmm esos entrenamientos servían de algo..."_ ...Así estuvo un buen tiempo disfrutando la calidez del pecho de Kenobi hasta que este despertó y ambos se levantaron.

.-"Buenos días, Anakin"- saludó su maestro de buen humor mientras recogía sus cosas. –"¿Dormiste bien?"- preguntó en un tono divertido. Anakin no pudo contener la risa y siguió el juego.-"No lo sé maestro...creo que no se puede dormir bien con semejante cuerpo a solas"- contestó juguetonamente. Obi-Wan rió un poco y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas y el cuarto. Después de hacerlo sintió que lo abrazaban por la cintura y acariciaban detrás de esta. "Mmm, pero no me ha dicho...¿cómo amaneció su encantador rostro el día de hoy?- Anakin atrajo el cuerpo de Obi-Wan completamente al suyo comenzando a susurrar las palabras despacio muy cerca de su oído causando escalofríos en el maestro. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al anciano y una mujer de mediana edad a su lado, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena entre los otros. .-"Pues...este...disculpen...nosotros no queríamos...ejem...interrumpir"- se disculpaba con torpeza el viejo calvo.

.-"NO!"- negó Anakin soltando a su maestro y alejándose de él.-"Yo, pues...bueno...El maestro Kenobi solo quería recoger sus cosas y yo...pues...verá usted..."-

.-"Querías ayudarle a recogerlas¿no es cierto, cariño?"- le ayudó la mujer con el mismo extraño acento extranjero, pero hablaba con una voz dulce.

.-"Si, eso"- afirmó con dificultad queriendo parecer seguro de sí mismo.

.-"Ya veo"- concluyó el anciano con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo notar que no se tragaba esa. Cosa que molestó a Anakin.

.-"Bueno, maestros, cambiando de tema...¿Podemos poner en orden los asuntos?"-

.-" Claro...¿señor?"- cuestionó Obi-Wan que no había hablado hasta ahora.

.-"Nufal y mi esposa Cansep, al servicio suyo y de sus familiares"- se presentó y estrechó la mano del otro agitándola emocionado muy fuerte.

.-"Bien...Anakin, puedes retirarte"- ordenó el maestro

.-"Pero, maestro..."-comenzó a reprochar el alumno.-"Es una orden!"-exclamó Obi-Wan en su habitual tono .-"Ya no soy tu..."-

.-"No tiene porque, maestro, podemos ir a otro lugar, el chico puede pasearse por el pueblo o quedarse"- interrumpió con amabilidad Nufal. Y Obi-Wan siguió al otro, dejando a Skywalker y a Cansep solos.

.-"¿Deseas comer..."- ofreció la mujer que poseía un color moreno y cabellera negra con ojos azules, seguramente en sus mejores épocas era una chica linda.

-"Anakin...no, gracias"- completó el chico y comenzó a tomar sus pertenencias.

.-"Sabes, en éste pueblo, hace bastantes triples lunas enteras, dos caballeros Jedi llegaron por accidente. El maestro Dooku y su joven aprendiz Qui-Gon Jinn. Se quedaron un buen tiempo, al parecer no tenían prisa de volver a su lugar de origen. El Maestro dio al pueblo grandiosos consejos de todo tipo y nos enseñó a algunos su lengua, por lo cual estuvimos enteramente agradecidos. Por azares del destino lograron irse y prometieron que algún día volverían."- contó la mujer a Anakin .- "No creo que tu maestro le saqué más de ésta información a mi querido esposo tan rápido. La edad le afecta y se volvió algo lento"- explicó con amabilidad al joven y éste sonrió- "Estaré en la primera casa si se te ofrece algo, con permiso"- se despidió.

El día pasó con rapidez. Anakin fue a comer con Cansep, en ese lugar lo hacían todo con alcohol, fuera con una gota, pero todo con alcohol, no le importó pues no comía desde hacía más de un día. Salió un poco mareado y agradeció a la mujer. Así que se dedicó a reparar los transmisores con herramientas primitivas para las que estaba acostumbrado. Al anochecer se dirigió al refugio y seguidamente llegó su maestro con cara de absoluto cansancio. A Anakin le pareció muy divertida la idea de imaginarse al supuesto anciano, que fuese tan lento y desesperante que duró un día entreteniendo a su paciente maestro y dejarlo así. Repitieron los movimientos anteriores y durmieron esta vez ni tan lejos, ni tan cerca.

Obi-Wan despertó y su alumno no se encontraba con él, después lo encontraría. No le preocupaba mucho eso, decidió no pasar tanto tiempo con su alumno y pensó que así la idea sobre Anakin saldría de su mente.

Y así pasaron algunos días sin que los dos se dirigieran palabra alguna...Obi-Wan se la pasaba con Nufal, que era el patriarca de la aldea y Anakin pasaba el tiempo reparando los transmisores o haciendo otra cosa divertida para él...Cada día que pasaba así, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más triste. Lo divertido iba perdiendo su sentido sin él, lo necesitaba, inconscientemente lo sabía, aún así seguía poniendo como pretexto a su esposa a pesar de que la frecuencia con que la recordaba iba diminuyendo, al igual que el amor de sus pensamientos hacia ésta, en su lugar había recuerdos de su niñez como padawan y la alegría de estar al lado de su maestro...Ya no pensaba que el beso hubiera sido un castigo, todo lo contrario, había sido el regalo más hermoso que le había hecho Obi-Wan y haría todo para conseguir otro y más...pensamientos así, sustituían poco a poco aquellos dirigidos a su esposa.

Un día consiguió que un aparato respondiera, pero sólo podía fijar una señal y así encontrarían sus coordenadas, ya lo demás vendría solo. Buscó a su maestro, poniendo el pretexto del transmisor...creeía que su maestro se había hartado de él y por eso no quería hablar mucho, extrañaba tan siquiera que lo reprendiera...Obi-Wan se había convertido en algo elemental de su vida, no había duda.

.- "Oh!...Anakin, cariño"-llamó Cansep que traía algo, Anakin deducía que sería una toalla y una bata- "Debería ir a nadar con su maestro...me han dicho que no se han bañado en algunos días"-... ¿Ir a qué con quién?...entendió perfectamente ir a nadar con Obi-Wan y un montón de ideas comenzaron a rodar su cabeza, esto le causó un sonrojo incontenible.-"Ande, vamos, siga ese sendero y detrás de unos arbustos azulados ahí está todo listo...Quítese la ropa, se la lavaré y mientras póngase esto"- entregó las toallas y la bata, se volteó y se tapó los ojos con las manos (xD). Después Anakin sustituiría todo y se lo entregaría a la mujer.- "Ah, no se preocupe...hay buena privacidad"- aseguró, aumentando el sonrojo del chico. Luego cada quien siguió su camino.

* * *

Obi-Wan se la había pasado trabajando, ayudando y aconsejado en el pueblo. Faltaban algunas horas para el ocaso y el patriarca Nufal le ofreció bañarse en la cascada. Honestamente necesitaba un baño, lo aceptó y el anciano no hizo más que exagerar en sus ofrecimientos. Después de que consiguieran todo lo labable de Obi-Wan y Anakin, le dio una canasta con un montón de aceites y le mostró los que servían para la limpieza del cabello, cuerpo, perfumes y aromatizantes ...señaló uno de contenido transparente y dijo algo así "Este sirve para suavizar la entrada"...El maestro le miró confundido pero conociendo al anciano seguramente ya no se sabía si lo que decía era creíble, además de no haber entendido muy bien el concepto. 

Llegó a la pequeña cascada envuelto en una bata; entró al frío río y comenzó a caminar hasta casi la otra orilla junto a una roca y la cascada, la cual era algo pequeña, no más de tres metros, y su caída golpeaba fuerte pero suficiente para sentir el golpe relajante .Colocó los aceites en la roca y se quitó la bata, simplemente una toalla amarrada en la cintura le cubría lo necesario. Comenzó a lavarse con calma, sin percibir que Anakin se encontraba muy cerca.

* * *

Anakin siguió el camino que le señalaron y entró a los arbustos, caminó un poco el camino inclinado y llegó a la cascada, ahí estaba Obi-Wan, tan desprotegido y bello...Siempre vestía las ropas Jedi, con todas esas túnicas, accesorios y capas, aún con todo eso se veía atractivo ...Pero Anakin miró por primera vez a su maestro con esa mirada, no había duda que lo hubiese visto antes con tan poca ropa accidentalmente cuando era apenas un joven padawan pero jamás quiso ver más allá y ahora le miraba completamente diferente. 

**Pov Anakin**

Un adolescente padawan de 15 años yacía recostado en la cama de su maestro con los brazos cruzados en su nuca despreocupadamente...

.-"Esos Maestros, son unos quejumbrosos...sólo quise que sus radares mostraran otra cosa y se fueron a quejar con el Consejo...blah, blah esto, blah blah lo otro, debes ir con tu maestro blah blah, meditar...en fin, pienso que se veían geniales con esos cambios"- murmuraba para si mismo Anakin con voz entre molesta y divertida- "¿Ahora que me dirá Obi-Wan?... Padawan, el respeto blah, blah, blah... y ahora ve a meditar"- imitaba apunto de estallar en carcajadas de aquello.

"_Ahora tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño...¿Obi-Wan estará muy ocupado ahí?...No sé y no me interesa...bueno, si me interesa. Tal vez ahí prepara sus sermones, porque no se de donde saca tanta palabra diario...Jajaja y dónde los escribe ¿en papel de baño?" _Anakin caminó al baño aún riendo de sus pensamientos y entró...Hizo lo que fue a hacer y al terminar volteó viendo a su maestro salir de la regadera sin ropa...El padawan ni se inmutó y susurró.

.-"Definitivamente no estaba escribiendo"- y siguió su camino hasta que su maestro le alcanzó con ropas mal puestas y el cabello mojado. Comenzó a darle una larga explicación sobre anatomía y el respeto de la privacidad alumno-maestro. Durante ese largo rato Anakin maldecía sobre el lugar donde escribiría su maestro y juró que lo encontraría y quemaría...Cuando Kenobi acabó, su padawan sólo respondió.

.-"Maestro, no es para tanto...no he visto nada que yo no tenga...a escala"- salió del cuarto rápidamente y corrió riendo para ir a hacer de las suyas enseñándole a los younglings otro doble sentido que acababa de sacar.

**Fin del Pov **

Aquella vez lo miró despreocupado, pues no le interesaba su maestro y como dijo: "No he visto nada que yo no tenga...". Ahora lo veía apenado y sus mejillas estaban adornadas de rojo, un sonrojo que nadie había visto, era diferente a todos los que había tenido pues Obi-Wan le produjo sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con nadie, incluso con Padmé. Quería estar al lado de su maestro quería abrazarlo, besarlo, probarlo...Se acercó sigilosamente, tal como le habían enseñado, sentía algo en el pecho que le causaba descargas en todo el cuerpo mientras más se acercaba...

No podía creer que su maestro hiciera eso y no se lo mencionara, si se hablaba de Dooku, Qui-Gon hablaba de él como otro Jedi y no su propio maestro y jamás contó gran cosa de su pasado como padawan...¿Entonces hacía mal hablando de eso con Anakin? Siempre hablaba maravillas de su Maestro y su pasado de padawan era muy conocido por Skywalker... _"Creo que la distancia es lo mejor, debo seguir así...Ojalá y El Consejo crea que ya está listo para un alumno, pienso que enseguida me pondrán otro alumno, uno más calmado y obediente...aunque creo que será extremadamente aburrido, vivir la vida con Anakin, es vivirla...", _suspiró mientras dejaba que la cascada le golpeara la espalda en un masaje relajante...sintió el abrazo de alguien por detrás igualmente envuelto en una pequeña toalla y acercando sus caderas a la espalda baja de Obi-Wan y rodeando la cintura de éste. Comenzó a besarle la espalda, esos cálidos labios subían hasta su cuello...

.-"Dígame, maestro...¿por quién suspira¿esque ya encontró a alguien?- susurró Anakin con una incontenible melancolía al pensar en el dueño de aquellos suspiros...

.- "Anakin, yo no..."- pero las palabras fueron ahogadas en un beso, el alumno volteó a su maestro y tomó esos labios tan perfectos entre los suyos, se sintió desesperado pues no tenía respuesta por unos momentos pero después le rodearon la cintura y el menor rodeó el cuello de su maestro. Obi-Wan correspondía el beso y dejó entrar la lengua de Anakin para que explorara lo más profundo de su boca. Terminaron con suavidad, desprendieron sus labios sutilmente de los otros. Anakin bajó hasta el cuello del otro, besando primero con cuidado, después succionaba esa piel tan expuesta a batalla, era deliciosa, estaba harto de sutilezas, suavidad, elegancia, inocencia y femineidad...Obi-Wan era todo lo contrario, todo lo que su cuerpo deseaba probar, aquello que por un juramento era imposible tocar, toda esa entrega, furor, informabilidad, virilidad...pero inocentemente despreocupado, eso le encantaba, le encantaba estar haciendo aquello con su maestro... entre toda el agua que corría dejó marcas rojizas en el cuello para recordarle que había estado ahí. Bajó a su pecho, lo había sentido antes pero nunca tan cerca, no había sentido su tibieza, su perfección; besaba, lamía, trazaba un camino, no quería olvidar nunca esa piel. Tomó unos de los pezones rosados entre su mano y escuchó por primera vez un gemido de Obi-Wan, producto de sus caricias, era música para sus oídos, quería oír más, bajó su boca hasta el botón rosado comenzando a succionar y morder hasta ponerlo duro, causando otro gemido en el mayor, las marquitas de sangre fueron rápidamente limpiadas por el agua ...subió de nuevo a la boca del otro, esta vez no fueron tan sutiles, fue desesperado, querían robarse el aliento mutuamente. Todo era perfecto, el agua les hacía saber que estaban despiertos y no en una fantasía, los cuerpos, las caricias de Obi-Wan al cuerpo de Anakin, los gemidos que salían de vez en cuando, las manos, los labios...Anakin bajaba de nuevo, haría el trabajo con el otro pezón, lo hizo ahora más fuerte, mordía esa parte tan erógena, probando la sangre al mismo tiempo que quedaba en el estado del otro y Obi-Wan seguía gimiendo, ahora más fuerte, mucho mejor que antes, a opinión de Skywalker ... Subió de nuevo a la boca de Kenobi, cada vez dejaban de suavizar las cosas, juntó sus labios con desesperación, ya no movían los labios con sutileza, parecía que querían comerse al otro a mordidas, causando que el labio inferior de Anakin se abriera cosa que no importó y siguieron besando aunque esto causara que la herida se abriera más, Obi-Wan rodeaba la delgada cintura de su alumno, acariciándola y recorriéndose hasta los glúteos, el otro colocó sus manos en las caderas de su maestro, subiendo poco a poco a su cintura, sintiendo de estorbo esa toalla, puso su mano sobre el nudo queriendo deshacerse de ese impedimento...cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo el beso paró con brusquedad, Obi-Wan se separó y rápidamente se volvió a colocar bien la toalla, después se puso la bata y caminó a paso rápido hasta perderse de vista, sin mirar a su alumno.

Anakin quedó de nuevo ahí tan olvidado, aturdido, excitado, confundido y solo; con la respiración muy agitada, sonrojado, con el labio sangrando y la sensación de descargas de placer que le causó su maestro disminuyendo. Entonces comprendió que llevó las cosas demasiado rápido y seguramente no volvería a pasar nada, absolutamente nada, entre ellos. No quería que sucediera eso, quería más... Obi-Wan se había convertido en la perfección para él, su fantasía...quizás más.

* * *

Privet ! 

Perdón por no actualizar mis fics, pero mi máquina se dañó hasta la TM…Gracias a Andrew por pasarlo y subirlo n.n

No me maten, prometo que para la próxima las cosas no se quedan a medias…O.o... Y si se les hace apresurado me avisan n.n.

En fin, ya no les aburro el día y agradezco a las ambles personas que dejan su review y leen la historia, me siguen alegrando la vida ...

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:** Hola! Me alegra que hayas encontrado el tercer capítulo, entiendo lo que se siente encontrarse otro capítulo...Esos traumas son los que le dan el nombre, pero ya ves que Anakin se olvida de pronto y a Obi-Wan a veces se le va xD...Gracias por leer y tu review

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Gracias por decir que cada vez escribo mejor...En fin, sigo el suspenso que dejé, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus bellos comentarios n.n…Por cierto, Agus, de nuevo¡Felicidades!...

**Selphie-Sango:** No, creo que yo tampoco me los imaginaba así...pero ya lo he hecho y lo he escrito xD, y ya ves que pasó con Qui-Gon...Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios! n.n

**OREN ISHII15:** Je, si ya van a dejar de meterse ella y Qui-Gon, lo demás será conciencia de esos dos xDD...Yo también no creía quien era madre de quien, lo único que me consuela es el padre...Y pronto van a pasar más cosas aparte del beso y Obi-Wan dejará de escuchar a su conciencia con voz de su maestro...pero todo a su tiempo xDDD...nah, pronto...Gracias por tus bellos comentarios.

**#17:** Privet! Pues ya está dejando de pensar en ella, pero así tiene que hacerse o si no, no es Slash xD...Nah, prefiero a su hija, pero no vallamos años más tarde, k tendríamos que ver el destino de Ani y Obi ;-;...eres observadora, Ankin se lleva la mano a los labios, le gustó...Pero kien no se resiste a esa boca...k?..No, prometo k no dije eso . ... Respecto al nick: Pues si son mis primeros bishonen, pero hace más alusión a la pareja de esos 2 k me encanta... gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios n.n...Poka!

**gala-granger:** Si, ver Star Wars afecta, no me imaginaba escribiendo Slash de esa saga, pero aquí estoy encantada de escribir...Gracias por responder la pregunta y tus hermosos comentarios, espero te haya gustado el capítulo n.n...Poka!

**Andrew Mery**: Ya andas compa! Gracias, de nuevo, por lo del fic...La coma te va a regañar por leer estas cosas! xD...Deja de decir las frases de Val-Di, como jeroglíficos...Igual, ya trataré de no maltratar a las hijas de Yuki (k no son mis sobrinas)...Gracias por leer compa, y nos da risa la reacción de Edukin, k na más me dice a mi xD...K las aspirinas te acompañen! (ya sabes, RoDa). Gracias por llevarme hasta ahí, por mis caprichos xD.

Gracias por leer y cualquier queja, aclaración, duda, comentario, crítica...etc...Dejen review! n.n

Poka!

_**Athena HiwIva**_

"_El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro" _


	5. ¿Anoche?

**ENCUENTROS **

**Capítulo 5:** ¿Anoche?

**Género:** Romance, Slash ("generalizando" n.nU)

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin.

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Dedicator: **Y sigo diciendo que en esta historia las musas son las lectoras y sus reviews! O.k Gracias por hacer a esta "escritora" tan feliz! n . n

Ya, sigo extrañándolos! Dedicado también a la familia Skylo (dentro de dos años estoy de vuelta, lo juro! x p).

Ajaja que mala soy¿En este capítulo Obi-wan no se largará por sus principios o algo los interrumpirá?

Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo mismo canal misma hora ¿QUÉ!...Nah, descúbranlo xDD

**Capítulo 5:** ¿Anoche?

"_Maldita sea, Anakin¿por qué?"_... Un muy aturdido Obi- Wan caminaba hacia el poblado, envuelto en una bata; sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y su respiración alborotada se calmaba despacio. Sus labios se encontraban aún húmedos por la sangre de su alumno, los cuales lamió con delicadeza, recordando aquellos besos que le arrebataron. Su mente se había dividió en dos partes, conciencia, lo llamaba la gente...jamás le había sucedido esto... una parte de él deseaba regresar y terminar lo que se empezó...la otra parte sentenciaba que aquello era un ultraje a todos sus principios que debía olvidar todo y reprimir a Anakin, no haciendo caso a la otra parte de su mente, como la última vez, y dejar todos esos tema en paz. Además de poner en orden todo... Y si se refería a eso, era la segunda razón por la que no terminó... Quedar en claro con Anakin sobre la Senadora.

"_No juegues conmigo...no juegues con los impulsos naturales de mi cuerpo"._ Obi-Wan no era ningún estúpido, sabía que desde hace tiempo, desde que comenzaron las guerras clónicas, Padme y Anakin comenzaron a llevar una relación más cercana, incluso deduce que contrajeron matrimonio. Simplemente no decía nada a nadie... tal vez porque temía demasiado perder a Anakin... tal vez porque tenía decidido cumplirle la promesa a su maestro... tal vez, pero no quería meterse en líos con su mente y disimular que no tenía idea de nada. Comenzaba a creer que Anakin estaba provocando su cuerpo para consolarse un rato porque extrañaba a su mujer. Si no estuviera tan seguro de eso, hubiera cedido ante Anakin desde hace tiempo, pues, fuera la imaginación de Kenobi o no, Anakin rompía la distancia y se acercaba más a Obi-Wan, más de lo normal... incluso mucho más de lo que él hacía con Qui-Gon, y eso era bastante... o simplemente era su imaginación... fuera lo que fuese, su intuición con voz de Qui-Gon decía que NO... y como todas la veces de su vida, haría caso a la advertencia.

* * *

Anakin siguió con la mirada a su maestro hasta que se perdió de vista, después, su mente tardó en procesar información... Entonces pudo sentir la sangre de su labio, lo saboreó hasta que no salió más... Había sido el mejor beso de su vida, tan fuerte y agresivo...tan delicioso, tan perfecto... Pero Obi-Wan había decidido largarse y dejarlo ahí, olvidado y con la parte baja de su cadera comenzando a sentir cosquilleos... aquello había dado a Anakin en el orgullo... Iba a hacer que Obi-Wan pidiera de rodillas que siguiera y no parara... si no lograba eso, no se le entregaría entonces... Para Anakin no había imposibles, lo lograría... de hecho, Kenobi se arrastraría por sexo... Nunca estuvo tan seguro...

* * *

El único sol se había ocultado y sus últimos y débiles rayos era lo que iluminaba el cielo. La noche comenzaba a aparecer con su manto de estrellas y dos satélites enteros comenzaban a vislumbrarse. Obi-Wan había estado caminando por los alrededores sin acercarse al pueblo, hasta que decidió regresar. El pueblo se iluminaba por las mismas antorchas y el anciano Nufal esperaba ya a Kenobi con una enorme sonrisa. El anciano había sido muy amable y hospitalario, había dado a Anakin y a Obi-Wan hospedaje y alimentos, a cambio de que Obi-Wan enseñara nuevos métodos para facilitar ayuda en el pueblo y algunas cosas más. Pero nada difícil, y siempre lo hacía de buena manera y feliz... no en todos los planetas te reciben así. Así que se acercó al patriarca con una sonrisa, la mejor que podía en esos momentos.

.-"¡Maestro Kenobi¿cómo ha estado su baño?...¿Y el joven Anakin?"- saludaba al maestro alegremente, luego una sonrisa pícara adorno su arrugado rostro.

.-"El joven Skywalker aún no ha terminado... el baño ha estado muy bien, le agradezco mucho esa muestra de hospitalidad"- agradecía borrando un poco la sonrisa esforzada por recordarle las palabras "cascada" y "Anakin".

.-"Oh, claro, claro... jejeje, claro... bueno, maestro, en sus cuartos se encuentras sus ropas y sábanas limpias...si tienen apetito, la casa de cocina de mi esposa está disponible para satisfacerlos. Y yo estaré en la mía para servirles... Con permiso, maestro Kenobi"- y el anciano se retiro a su casa con ese conocido brillo en sus ojos.

Obi-Wan no soportaba que el anciano insinuara ese tipo de cosas... cuando pasaron las cosas. Así que con la paciencia que tenía, se dirigió a la casa donde los acomodaban a su alumno y a él. Las pieles se encontraban limpias y con apariencia de menos calor; encima de la cama se encontraban las ropas de los Jedi dobladas y limpias. Comenzó a cambiarse y preguntarse qué demonios hacía Anakin afuera. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Anakin hizo su presencia de un salto, justo cuando Kenobi se encontraba con sólo el pantalón puesto. El primer lugar al que Anakin dirigió su mirada fue al pecho de éste, mordiéndose la lengua por dentro, luego, sin ver a los ojos a su maestro, se dirigió a su lado de la cama a cambiarse igualmente. De nuevo volteó a ver la parte desnuda de su maestro y por fin lo miró de frente. Esos ojos grises, siempre iguales, en apariencia quizás Obi-Wan haya cambiado, pero su mirada gris era la misma, la misma que conoció en Tatooine, la misma que siempre le miraba con paciencia y orgullo, la misma de la cual estaba empezando a ser adicto. Anakin se había perdido en la mirada de Kenobi, lo que incomodó a éste. Colocándose el resto de ropa para perder el contacto visual. Y poniéndose de pie al instante. Sin mirar a su alumno.

.-"¿Nervioso, maestro?"- preguntó a su maestro que le daba la espalda, su tono era de burla y no puedo contener un bufido.

.-"¿Nervioso, Anakin¿por qué preguntas?.- contestó tranquilamente arqueando la ceja.

.-"Está tenso, pero si usted dice no estarlo, le creo"- aclaró el aprendiz con una sonrisa inocente.

Obi-Wan siguió su camino, acomodándose los accesorios del cinturón. El sable cayó al suelo y rodó hasta llegar debajo de una mesa que sostenía una nueva lámpara, justo enfrente de Anakin. El maestro miró el mueble y luego a Anakin, entonces atrajo el arma con la Fuerza.

.-"Una forma muy imprudente de usar la Fuerza, maestro...¿por qué no quiso inclinarse o lo que sea para recogerla... no muerdo, maestro"- dijo Anakin con su tono de inocencia. –" Además no creo que la necesite, no aquí, a menos que quisiera de una vez por todas cortarle la cabeza a Nufal...pero sería muy grosero de su parte...pero usted es el maestro, maestro"- terminó el alumno. Obi-Wan no soportaba que le llamara tantas veces "maestro" en tono de burla. Iba a empezar con una larga historia sobre "Siempre hay que estar alertas" pero prefirió no hacerlo. Y se retiró dejando a Anakin, de nuevo, ahí y con la palabra en la boca. No había duda que Obi-Wan había encontrado una nueva forma de reprimir a su alumno, y superaba por mucho a las demás. Anakin golpeo la pared, acojinada de pieles, con todas sus fuerzas, por la suavidad del muro no dolió. Salió del cuarto-casa azotando la puerta y caminó hasta la casa de cocina donde estaba su maestro comiendo calmadamente. Aquella si era una casa, era como las demás, mucho más grande que los cuartos y no estaba tapizada por pieles. Contaba con la cocina y otro cuarto con mesas de madera. Obi-Wan estaba comiendo otro típico platillo con alcohol, el alumno se sentó a su lado, enseguida le sirvieron alimento con amabilidad. Sin dirigirse la palabra cuerdamente, solo se hablaban para pedir aderezos o servilletas, con un tono tan frío que de no ser palabras hubieran sido hielo puro. Cansep llegó para intentar romper el hielo.

.-"Maestros¿cómo ha estado su baño?"- preguntó con tono dulce. Inmediatamente las miradas se cruzaron y Cansep cambió de tema pareciéndole muy estúpido preguntar sobre el baño en la mesa.

.-"...s-saben, en pocas noches de dos lunas será la fiesta de Poorlent¿mi marido se los ha dicho ya?"- cambió de tema con nerviosismo por la tensión causada por la pregunta anterior.

.-"Mis respetos a su señor esposo... pero cuando lo explicó no me quedó muy claro"-

.-"Lo entiendo"- respondió con una risa de comprensión.- "Desde hace tiempo el pueblo festeja la fiesta de Poorlent por el fin de las cosechas del año en agradecimiento a la prosperidad obtenida. Se hace un gran banquete y se festeja con danzas y baile. Es una fiesta alegre... a la cual, me es un gran honor, invitarlos" concluyó con una linda sonrisa.

.-" Con gusto, el honor es nuestro... pero sería una lástima perderla, pues creo que los transmisores casi están listos"- Kenobi dirigió esto último más bien a Anakin, quien no había despegado los ojos del plato. Levantó la mirada hacia Obi-Wan, apunto de estallar a gritos, pero al mirar otra vez sus ojos, se lleno de paz y se calmó bastante.

.-"En realidad, aún no, muchas partes están averiadas y no cuento con herramientas suficiente para arreglarlo rápido"- aclaró y luego se retiró de la mesa despidiéndose y agradeciendo con cortesía de Cansep. Obi-Wan suspiró y se concentró de nuevo en el plato. La mujer se quedo confundida, pues ¿no Anakin ya había terminado de repararlos ya, de Mourex o no, ella era mujer, y contaba con sexto sentido. Entre esos dos había algo más que amistad o deseo.

Anakin se tumbó en la cama con las luces apagadas. Había mentido y no sabía porque, obviamente había reparado los transmisores. Pero no quería retirarse de aquel lugar, donde empezó a sentir cosas diferentes hacia Obi-Wan. _"¡Maldita sea¿en qué pienso¿acabo de desear su cuerpo en la cascada?...¡NO, ANAKIN, NO!... Yo soy Anakin Skywalker, amo a Padme Amidala y Obi-Wan es mi maestro, un maestro Jedi, y él tiene un maldito trauma con Qui-Gon... NO VOLVERÉ A PENSRA ESTUPIDECES... mañana aclararé todo con Obi-Wan y nos largaremos a Coruscant, volveré a ver a mi amada Padme y todo volverá a la normalidad"_. Pensaba, después de un tiempo llegó Obi-Wan y después de unos ruidos en el cuarto, sintió como su maestro subía al colchón. La tensión aumentaba y ni siquiera habían hablado. ¿Qué ocurría? Cuando era necesario compartían la cama en las misiones pero esta vez se sentían incómodos por la presencia del otro tan cerca y en ese lugar específicamente. Durmieron inseguros y al despertar Anakin, su maestro ya no estaba con él. De nuevo empezarían con pocas palabras como hacía poco.

Y comenzaron así, Anakin comenzó a ayudar y aconsejar por su lado y Obi-Wan por el suyo, distrayéndose en otras cosas para no pensar en sussentimientos confundidos. Se veían en la cena, sin palabras y en la cama no se veían por la obscuridad. Se seguían bañando pero evitando al otro. Y si se veían actuaban fríamente. Pasó en realidad poco tiempo, menos de una semana, pero curiosamente para ambos fue eterno estar sin el otro. Durante los preparativos de la fiesta de Poorlent, Obi-Wan lastimó su mejilla al caerse unos cuchillos de piedras afiliadísimas accidentalmente, no fue grande pero algo profunda, la barba cubría buena parte, así que se limpió y siguió trabajando, no quería llamar la atención.

La cena fue la misma, fría y silenciosa, y en el cuarto Anakin se decidió a preguntar.

.-" ¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro, maestro?"- su pregunta sonó fría, pero más bien tímida.

.-" Nada de importancia, sólo unos cuchillos... creí que no lo notarían"- se intentó limpiar fuerte con la mano pero esto causo un pequeño gritito de dolor. A Anakin esto le sobresaltó y tomó con delicadeza la mano de su maestro y la colocó abajo. Sentó a su maestro en la cama y fue hacía la mesita de la lámpara con un pañuelo en la mano y con una jarrita de madera llena de agua, humedeció el pañuelo. Se dirigió hacia Kenobi y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca del rostro y su barba, causando tensiones en éste.

.-"Te conozco demasiado como para que me escondas algo"- susurró con suavidad y con una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Cosa que a Obi-Wan le hizo sentir, inexplicablemente bien. Luego dirigieron sus miradas, perdiéndose en la de cada uno.

.-"Recuerdo cuando Qui-Gon me envió las muestras de tu sangre y los índices de mi..."- Anakin retiró su mano y se levantó hacia la mesita, luego siguió la misma rutina fría de cambiarse y no mirar a su maestro.

.-"Claro, tu queridísimo maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, es una lástima que esté muerto"- y apagó la luz, su voz sonó quebrada, luego se metió a la cama, ya no quiso saber que hizo Obi-Wan y se sumió en sus pensamientos, quizás ya se había dormido. Odiaba que Obi-Wan saliera con un "El maestro Qui-Gon...". Lo decía con tanto sentimiento y amor que envidiaba esas palabras dirigidas a un hombre muerto.

Y de nuevo, la rutina fría siguió, corta y eterna para ellos. En una ocasión el transmisor recibía una señal, pero Anakin lo apagó y después se maldijo por eso.

Obi-Wan se sentía como un imbécil, no había hablado nada con Anakin sobre lo que había pensado. Pero almenos seguía a su intuición, no siguió el juego y por una parte le alegró que su alumno no siguiera esos juegos, pero habían sido los peores días de su vida, aburridos y vacíos, sin Anakin.

Se sintió como un estúpido por recordar a Qui-Gon en aquel momento y arruinarlo. Ahora se mostraba mucho más paciente y cortés con Nufal. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba descargando su vacío de Anakin en el anciano, sus historias y sugerencias.

El día de la fiesta llegó y los preparativos para la noche eran muy entusiastas, toda la gente del poblado conocía a los Jedi, y todos tenían esa chispa de acogimiento y sonrisas sinceras. Todos les ofrecían comida, casa, artesanías u otras cosas... hasta mujeres. La mayoría podía mantener una conversación decente con ellos por medio de palabras o gestos, y Obi-Wan empezaba a hablar bien su idioma. _"Mi maestro tiene un toque para los idiomas", _siempre se decía Anakin. Las jovencitas se mostraban muy entusiasmadas por los huéspedes del pueblo, eran tímidas y no se acercaban mucho pero Nufal decía que eran muy mañosas para conseguir marido y que se cuidaran de ellas.

La noche llegó y ahora el cielo tenía 2 satélites y uno pequeño, apenas considerado satélite. El festejo se realizó en un espacio grande algo alejado del pueblo, pero aún cerca. Un espacio sin árboles y con tierra firme, tipo piedra lisa. Colocaron mesas largas y una redonda en el centro, alumbrado por antorchas y lámparas de aceite. Un espacio para los músicos, que empezaban a tocar música muy alegre con toque tropical. El patriarca se colocó en la mesa redonda del centro y ambos Jedi fueron colocados a su lado, la gente del pueblo se colocó en las mesas largas con su buen humor que comenzaba a contagiar a los invitados. La música siguió y el patriarca reía de algunos comentarios de personas que se acercaban a hablarle. Jamás le habían visto tan feliz. Un joven alto y robusto de mirada cálida se había acercado a los Jedi y les hacía conversación. Había aprendido su idioma, por su tío, Nufal, pues nunca tuvo hijos. Hacía preguntas que se hacen siempre, conversaciones y contaba cosas sobre él. Luego miró a las jovencitas a los lejos y preguntó.

.-"Tengo entendido que ustedes son Jedi... pero¿no tienen algún compromiso con **alguien**?. Ya saben pareja"- Anakin tragó saliva discretamente por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, ya sabía como actuar en situaciones así, que podían delatar su relación con su esposa... pero más que eso le causó incomodidad por Obi-Wan... por tantas razones.

.-"No, no se nos está permitido...¿CIERTO, ANAKIN?".- contestó con seguridad, haciendo énfasis en su última pregunta .

.-"Muy cierto, maestro"- como siempre hacía cuando se tocaban esos temas, fue seguro de si mismo. Pero le causó un vacío en el estómago aquello. ¿Por qué razón hizo énfasis en lo último?... Lo decía por ellos... o porque sabía que estaba casado...no debía enterarse de aquello, no, no quería herir a su maestro... ¿herirlo? pero que demonios le dolería, no le interesaba Anakin, pero a Skywalker le empezaba a gustar la idea de que Obi-Wan sintiera celos...aunque sólo imaginara a Kenobi en esa situación, le gustaba imaginarla desde hace poco.

.-"Lo entiendo... entonces, les sugiero no acercarse a las jovencitas, quédense junto a mi tío y no les pasará nada... tienen pinta inocente, pero son muy mañosas para encontrar marido, no pensarán que son Jedi...sólo cuídense"- se retiró hacia las mesas largas. Ya les habían advertido mucho acerca de las mujeres, hacì que no se arriesgarían. Y la entrada comenzó a servirse.

Ambos estaban como en una cena y solo se fijaron en sus platos de madera , luego Anakin recargó su pierna en la de Obi-Wan acariciándola en cada contacto y aunque Obi-Wan la quitaba la otra pierna volvía.

.-"ANAKIN¿qué pretendes?"- dijo Obi-Wan por fin, mirando a Anakin con cara de confusión.

.-"Vamos maestro, no se asuste...solo es para pasar el rato...siempre ha sido para pasar el rato"- la picardía adornó la voz y rostro de Anakin, simplemente lo dijo porque tenía ganas de decirlo...aunque en el fondo no fuera cierto... pero empezaba a querer acción en esa fiesta.

Obi-Wan resignado, se paró de golpe y con pasos firmes se dirigió al pueblo, pero unos brazos delicados lo rodearon y en muchos abrazos lo dirigieron a una mesa...¡Las mujeres!... comenzaron a abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo, lo sentaron y más mujeres rodearon al maestro, enseguida vinieron las jarras, los vasos, los tragos, las botellas , las caricias, su mente...Todo fue muy rápido, muy rápido ... sintió un mareo enorme... cesaron los tragos, pero las caricias y besos seguían...luego empezaron de nuevo... veía borroso...cesó y más caricias...más tragos, aunque pidiera que pararan, no tenían intención de hacerlo y además seguro no entendían...luego de un buen rato y repeticiones seguidas y ruegos perdió el sentido.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

La luz del día despertó a Obi-Wan, los párpados le pesaban como jamás imaginó que pesarían, no quería despertar... no quería estar ahí... abrió los ojos, que se encontraban rojos y pegados, la cabeza le daba vueltas horriblemente, no vislumbraba bien, todo giraba y tenía unas nauseas terribles, los tímpanos comenzaban a zumbar tan agudamente que le taladraban más la mente, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sus malestares corporales y el maldito zumbido. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien y su cuerpo se controlo pudo sentir a Anakin acurrucado en él, no sabía que tanto habría pasado pero seguro tenía otra vez frío, pensaba. Luego, sus sentidos volvieron a tomar forma, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza y de estómago. Entonces pudo sentir que él y Anakin estaban desnudos, esto alarmó a Obi-Wan, que alejó con cuidado el cuerpo del otro y al quererse levantar completamente sintió otro dolor horrible en la parte baja de su espalda... esa parte que no quería ni pensar que era. Por la confusión, el dolor y su cabeza apunto de estallar se tumbó de nuevo de golpe. Luego sintió como algo viscoso salía de **esa **parte. No quería saber si era blanco, rojo o los dos. Entonces Anakin comenzó a abrir los ojos con expresión de malestar e hizo ruiditos de molestia. Miró a Obi-Wan tirado en la cama ya despierto e irguió su espalda, soltando un grito de dolor, seguramente proveniente de la misma parte. Acerco su rostro al de su maestro y besó sus labios sutilmente y dedicándole una mirada de amor, Obi-Wan al sentir esa mirada sintió que todos sus problemas se habían ido y todo giraba alrededor de esos hermosos ojos.

.-"Buenos días, Obi-Wan."- saludó con voz ronca. Dándole un beso de nuevo, con los cuales Kenobi no sabía que pensar o hacer. –"Veo que te lastimé, te dije que no quería hacerlo tan fuerte pero seguiste... y tú tampoco has sido una pétalo de dulzura"- dijo con amor acariciando el rostro de su maestro y queriendo darle otro beso, Obi-Wan se alejó con la mente casi estallándole, volviendo a querer sentarse en la cama pero el dolor era muy fuerte y la cabeza le dio tantas vueltas. Entonces miró las sábana de piel color crema y estaba manchado de su anterior intento de pararse, era sangre y con toda la salud y cordura que tenía sólo alcanzó a artivular.

.-"A-Anakin¿qué ha paso anoche?- con voz tan ronca e irreconocible se tiró de nuevo al colchón sosteniéndose las sienes y cerrando los ojos.

Su alumno cerró los ojos con decepción y suspiró. Sabía que haría esa pregunta... todo fue tan real, tan hermoso, como nunca lo soñó jamás, delicioso y primerizo. Volvió a suspirar y con voz melancólica respondió.

.-"¿Anoche?. ¿No lo recuerdas?. Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y gracias Obi-Wan, gracias...pues nosotros, yo, tú...pues nosotros..." Y se tiró a los brazos de Obi-Wan entregándole una beso en la frente y luego se puso de pie rápidamente. Colocándose una sábana para cubrirse y golpeando la pared débilmente meditó un rato y su mirada estaba cristalina luego la limpió y era esa mirada de arrogancia que Anakin sólo sabía dar.

.-"Pues, tal vez estabas muy ebrio... se hace lo que se hace en la noche...y eres delicioso...gracias por hacerme pasar el rato, Obi-Wan"- todo lo dijo con su tono frío, ahora acostumbrado, toda su dulzura y amor se habían esfumado por una pequeña pregunta. Empezó a cambiarse y a preparar la canasta para ir a bañarse.

La cabeza de Kenobi seguro echaba humo. No entendía nada...Le hubiera encantado estar consiente pero si lo hubiera estado jamás hubiera cedido y lo peor era que no sabía como ni que pasó... solo recordaba su discusión con Anakin, las mujeres y una laguna en blanco, no tenía idea de que había hecho en la noche. Entendió que Anakin si lo estaba, pero porque había actuado así por la pregunta...ellos dos... ¿ellos habían...

Por tanta pregunta, dolor de cabeza, estómago, zumbido, dolor en **esa** parte, cansancio...se tumbó automáticamente a dormir, o se desmayó... lo que sea, sintió unas caricias, humedad en su labio y una sonrisa... "Lo siento, todo estará bien"...

* * *

Privet! n . n

Hola gente Linda! Gracias por esperar tanto y sobretodo por leer el Fic y dejar su hermoso review!

¿Qué pasó en la noche?

a)Que tontería... obviamente se durmieron, sólo que Obi-Wan estaba muy borracho y pensaba demasiado. : P

b)¿Tienes que preguntar?... es obvio que se entregaron el uno al otro...Lemon! n.n

c)Nada... eso fue un sueño... leperos!... O.o

d)Pues yo también me encuentro muy mareada para pensar...

O.o...Seguro me linchan!...P... Prometo que el próximo capítulo SI hay acción...Anakin recordará que TANTO PASÓ...O.o... pero este no ha sido el mejor capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado(cosa que dudo), pues sin sus reviews no me hubiera inspirado... n.n... Gracias a todas las lindas personas que leen la historia... les agradezco muchísimo, y aquí les respondo sus hermosos reviews.

**VenusofHeaven:** Hola! Gracias por leer y dejar review. Espero te guste el capítulo, que no ha sido el mejor de todos n.nU.

**OREN ISHII15:** Muchísimas gracias por tanto hermoso comentario!... ¿Qué porque se fue? Pues ya ves, están bien confundidos los dos. Gracias por tu review!

**BISHOUJO HENTAI:** Leperos! Me gusta como se escucha : P... y más si esos dos están involucrados...Gracias por tu review y tus bellos comentarios!

**Andrew Mery:** Ah, que compa tan chévere tengo...Gracias por todo y por leerlo!...

**dama de luna:** Hola! Gracias por decir que te encantó y por tus comentarios!... n.n

**MaRiSoL AyAnAmY:** Ajajaj que su mano lo consolara, estuvo bueno...Y ya hicieron algo productivo, pero no se si lo terminaron bien xD...Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Agus y Moony:** Privet! Ya ves que andan dudando por sus principios. Espero ya no tardarme tanto . Y ya ves lo que intenté decir con lo del papel, Gracias por tu ayuda, moralmente, y por ofrecer tu máquina , por tus comentarios y por decir que cada vez escribo mejor!. Nos vemos.

**gala-granger:** Hola! Por nada, me ha encantado tu fic y no te preocupes, uno anda apurado y se le van las cosas, pero recuerdo que si dejaste anteriormente...¿loca? no, yo también ando así y esque sin Obi-Wan no hay Anakin O.o...Muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, me inspiran bastante!

**#17:** No se como le haces, pero siempre andas observando todo bien O.o... Y esos señores, no ningunos tontos, creo que entienden más la relación que los otros dos O.o ajaja...Bueno, espero te guste al capítulo y gracias por tus hermosos comentarios! . Poka!

**Zria:** Si! Hay pocos en español, hagamos huelga!...eh?. o.O...estoy loca. Y creo que no han parado ya en la mejor parte, almenos eso creo. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu review! n. n

**Yukiko:** Por k demonios escribiste eso?...mmmm... gracias por leerlo y dejar tus comentarios edu...kieres leerlo? Ya ke O.o P.dt: "Si, todos lo extrañamos, pero diario busca la luz de su sabiduría" blah, blah... Gracias de todos modos! )

Prometo actualizar pronto!

Cualquier comentario, duda, corrección y otra cosa dejen sus reviews!

Gracias por leer!

_**Atenía HiwIva**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_


	6. Si, Anoche

**ENCUENTROS **

**Capítulo 6:** Si, Anoche

**Género:** Romance, Slash.

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin.

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

Además, el capítulo contiene Lemon (sexo), no recomendable para gente sensible y homofóbica.

**Dedicator: **Sigue siendo de los lectores, por supuesto, me hacen feliz con sus reviews! n . n

**Capítulo 6:** Si, Anoche

"_Obi-Wan se levantó indignado y al parecer quiere dirigirse al pueblo. Realmente siento que lo puse nervioso porque va directo a las mujeres. Y miró como van, como depredador atrapando a su presa, rápida y sigilosamente en el mínimo, pero importante, momento de distracción. El hombre se sorprende, en exceso, parece entender lo fatal que será su distracción" _Anakin miraba aquella escena, los miraba sonriente, al parecer por fin habría diversión en esa fiesta. Levantó la vista y vio que las jovencitas comenzaban a llevar jarras y a embriagar a su maestro. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y quitarles a Obi-Wan, pues empezaron a tocarlo y a besarlo demasiado. Con mucho esfuerzo y autocontrol se abstuvo de hacer aquello, sólo para ver por primera y única vez a Kenobi en una situación así. En realidad, él era el único que sabía donde estaba su maestro, pues las mujeres lo disimulaban muy bien, tenían razón, eran muy mañosas. Continuó comiendo, pero el alimento de ese día le causó mucho mareo, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado, la comida de ese día en especial tenía bastante licor. Tomó la bebida y también era licor, pero suave. Miró donde estaban las mujeres, seguramente también habrán escogido un licor especialmente para atontar a Obi-Wan, pero no tan fuerte como para dormirlo, inteligencia femenina, tan rara pero eficiente.

Al terminar el plato fuerte notó que el grupo venía hacia su mesa, Obi-Wan dirigía a las jóvenes, con un aspecto muy diferente al casual. Su mirada estaba ida y brillante, su cabello lucía alborotado, seguramente por tantas manos. No traía ya la capa consigo y se había deshecho de algunas prendas. Caminaba tomando de la mano a algunas jovencitas que lucían satisfechas y felices de su trabajo. Muchos intentaron que Obi-Wan se alejara de ellas, **corrección**, que ellas se alejaran de Obi-Wan para salvarlo, pero las mujeres lo miraban de tal forma haciendo al que se acercara se alejara lo suficiente. Anakin sólo rió, dispuesto a mirar toda la escena. Exactamente se sentaron frente a él, lo que hizo a Anakin sonreír más, pensando en el subconsciente que tendría su maestro para parar justo ahí. Al sentarse, Obi-Wan lucía aún mejor de cerca, con esos ojos grises brillando y mirando tan sensualmente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el alcohol y la ropa removida dejaba ver algunos huecos de piel, los labios húmedos entremezclados de alcohol. Con una sonrisa muy provocativa miró a Anakin y guiñó el ojo tan rápido que el otro no estuvo muy seguro de haber visto eso. Las jóvenes continuaron con sus caricias y Obi-Wan ponía cara de disfrutarlo completamente, sin perder de vista a su alumno. El postre se sirvió momentos después, Anakin ya no quería mirar eso, le estaba excitando, pero también le molestaba que fueran otras manos y no las suyas las que estuvieran tocando ese cuerpo.

El postre era un fruta estilo mango, ya estaba pelada y estaba clavada a un palito. Anakin sólo se fijó en el suyo pero tuvo una enorme necesidad de seguir mirando a los de enfrente. Levantó la vista y al parecer las mujeres no se daban cuenta de que él las miraba o no les importaba eso, pues estaban muy ocupadas en el otro; sólo Obi-Wan levantaba la vista y miraba con satisfacción e intento de inocencia. Tomó su postre y comenzó a lamerlo, despacio y demasiado provocativo, luego comenzó a chuparlo. Y las mujeres seguían besando y tocando, continuando descubriendo la piel de ropa. Con tanto ruido y pensamiento, Anakin alcanzaba a escuchar el suave "hmmmm" de Obi-Wan que continuó disfrutando de su postre, lo mordía ahora, Anakin no se imaginó nunca mirar a su maestro haciendo eso o algo parecido, con el poquísimo autocontrol que tenía, bajo la vista. Luego de terminar, las mujeres llevaron al Jedi debajo de un árbol, Anakin se acercó más a ellos, se cambió de mesa y observó. Seguía sin importarles eso a las jovencitas pero Obi-Wan fingía no darse cuenta, en realidad sabía que Anakin lo miraba y eso le gustaba.

Ellas comenzaron a besar su rostro, él no besaba, sólo los recibía incitando al que quisiera venir a hacer lo mismo o más. Dejaron de ser ligeros besitos en el rostro para convertirse en profundos besos en la boca, turnándose y comenzando a tocar lugares realmente indebidos. Anakin no soportó eso, se levantó y se dirigió a ellos, levantó a Obi-Wan y lo llevó a otro árbol, aún con todas las miradas asesinas encima.

.-"Maestro¿qué pretende con todo eso?...Y está muy tomado, creo que es hora de que vuelva al refugio"- soltó acorralando al otro en el árbol, consiguiendo una sonrisa de inocencia del otro y quedar rápidamente acorralado entre el árbol y su maestro impidiéndole el paso.

.-"¿Esque hemos cambiado de lugares?. Ahora tú me das órdenes...espera...¡Ya no soy un padawan como para que sigas ejerciendo tu autoridad sobre mi!"- exclamó acercando su rostro al del otro y depositando un suave pero provocativo beso en los labios de Anakin. –"Además, si lo que quieres es que esté contigo asolas sólo tienes que pedirlo"- susurró en los labios del otro. Soltó a Anakin y volvió con las mujeres. Al volver le volvieron a dar bebida y lo dirigieron a la pista de baile. Skywalker suspiró, tirándose al suelo, de nuevo, la mente se le había dividido y ahora todo estaba aún más revuelto.

Anakin nunca supo si Obi-Wan alguna vez supo bailar, pero esa noche se movía muy bien. La música se volvió de ritmo rápido para el baile. Las mujeres y Kenobi hicieron un círculo y comenzaron a moverse, algunas veces de maneras muy provocativas. Anakin miraba desde el árbol, tenía que aceptarlo, comenzaba a darle celos las jovencitas. Entonces, volvió con ellos, seguro de si mismo, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, se acercó a Obi-Wan y comenzó a sentir las manos femeninas, no iba a caer como su maestro, así que esquivaba a todas las mujeres.

.-"Maestro, quiero estar con usted... asolas"- le susurró mientras lo comenzaba a rodear por la cintura.

.-"No caeré tan fácil, Anakin...además, las cosas se piden por favor"- contestó mientras retiraba con cuidado las manos del otro y se cambiaba de lugar. Anakin se quedó sin habla, esa petición la hizo con intención de llevarse a su maestro, sólo para mandarlo a dormir y alejarlo de todas ellas¿cómo lo habían descubierto, o quizás se refería a que no caería en la petición y debía de persuadir más. Skywalker resopló, se dirigió a la mesa, molesto. _"Ese ha sido su maldito problema, si se lo violan, no será mi culpa, sólo observaré". _

Y pasó un rato, Obi-Wan seguía moviéndose muy pero muy bien para la vista de Anakin, pero todas esas nativas lo tocaban y besaban, sólo apretaba los puños y pensaba en que cuando lo acabaran de violar ser largarían de ahí, volverían a Coruscant y las cosas serían como antes. El baile comenzó a alocarse más, algunos jóvenes ya estaban tan tomados como el otro y las mujeres no desaprovechaban aquello, juntaron a todos para seguir haciendo lo suyo, pero no había duda de que el favorito de ellas era el Maestro Jedi. Todos los hombres tomados subieron a una mesa y comenzaron a bailar muy excitantemente, incluso comenzando a tocarse entre ellos, las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se aglomeraron alrededor, emocionadas por tal espectáculo. Todos comenzaron a desprenderse de su ropa, Obi-Wan fue el primero en quedar descubierto de arriba, provocando mucha exaltación, Anakin ya estaba muy indignado, pero más que eso estaba celoso, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar; golpeó la mesa, se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo llegó a Obi-Wan, todos pensaron que iba a hacer parte del espectáculo pero Anakin sólo golpeó a su maestro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, desvaneciéndose en los brazos del otro, que no hizo más que arrastrarlo abajo. Hubo abucheos, pero al parecer más gente subió arriba y recompensó la perdida.

Lejos de todos ellos, pudo ver al buen Nufal, demasiado divertido. El joven Jedi, que ahora llevaba recargado a su maestro en él, llegó a su lado.

.-"Oh! No se hubiera puesto tan celoso, sólo hubiera pedido que alejáramos al maestro Kenobi de ellas"- dijo intentando ayudar a Anakin a cargar al otro, pero por su estatura era imposible.

Anakin, harto de todo, sólo tenía ganas de responder que si a todas las propuestas del anciano para que los llevaran al cuarto. A punto de responder, otros hombres le quitaran a su maestro y las mujeres mayores, los siguieron, dirigiéndose al pueblo. No hubo tiempo de mucha explicación, así que Anakin los siguió y todos ellos estuvieron rato adentro y Skywalker tuvo que quedarse a fuera escuchando al aburrido anciano y su explicación. Luego, Anakin entró, los demás habían vuelto a la fiesta y Nufal les recomendó dormir bien, pues también tenía que volver, estaban solos en la aldea.

Obi-Wan estaba recostado en la cama, cubierto de ligeras sábanas, lo habían dejado sólo con la toalla en la cintura, lo que causó a Anakin otro ataque de envidia¿por qué lo desnudaron?. En la frente tenía un trapo mojado con algún remedio. También habían vuelto a darle bebida. Su respiración ya era tranquila, y lucía tan bien, durmiendo pacíficamente, expresión serena y los labios entreabiertos, no había imagen más perfecta para Anakin. Se sentó a su lado y observó a su maestro por mucho tiempo, con tanto amor, sin aburrirse nunca de eso, y jamás lo haría. Una gota del trapo se deslizó y llegó al cuello del otro, luego siguió su camino, hasta deshacerse. A Anakin le pareció que hasta la gota se burlaba de él, pues podía disfrutar de su maestro y él no, pero sólo sonrió más. Usando la Fuerza atajo una gota que recorrió todo el cuerpo, hasta donde llegó su imaginación, y siguió jugando con las gotas. Era ridículo, se estaba excitando con gotas, guió otra hasta los labios del otro. Sintió una enorme necesidad de tomar esos labios entre los suyos y seguir explorando la boca de su maestro. Su mente había aislado todo y ahora lo único que tenía importancia era Obi-Wan y sus labios.

Se inclinó y comenzó a jugar con los labios del otro, sin recibir respuesta, esa vez si que lo habían ahogado en licor, metía la lengua explorando, pero sin ninguna respuesta, no tenía sentido, aquello que hacía era un estupidez. A punto de separarse, sintió los labios del otro contestar, jaló a Anakin hacia él, haciendo que quedara sobre él. Ese beso sabía muy bien, pues los labios de Obi-Wan estaban más suaves y con un ligero toque de licor, Obi-Wan dejó que Anakin dominara el beso, lo que resultó muy satisfactorio para ambos, minutos después Anakin se separó por falta de aire. Recargó su frente en la de su maestro, tomando aire, luego siguieron besándose tiernamente, no eran tan profundos. Ambos desearon que siempre fuera así, por toda la eternidad, besarse y que todo lo demás no importara. Pasó bastante tiempo así, felices, hasta que la conciencia de Anakin respondió. Dejó de estar encima de su maestro y se bajó a su lado. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, Obi-Wan parecía volver al sueño. Aquello era el momento más feliz de su vida, hasta ahora. Sólo él y su maestro, entregándose a profundos besos. Anakin no quiso aceptarlo y estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse pero su maestro se colocó encima de él.

.-"Te estimo mucho, Anakin"- susurró con ternura, depositando un suave beso en la frente del otro.

.-"Lo sé, me lo has dicho...como...tu...hermano"- contestó con dolor en la palabra "hermano"-, tenía que aceptarlo, nunca le gustó ser apreciado de ese modo.

.-"¿Crees que los hermanos se besarían tanto?...No, no como hermano, yo te quiero y bastante"- al decirlo se sonrojó tan tiernamente que Anakin sintió que el corazón se le iba por esa declaración y su maestro.

.-"¿Entonces si nos entregamos haríamos el amor y no tendríamos sólo sexo?"-preguntó con nerviosismo, desde que sentía cosas así por Obi-Wan comenzaba a soltar cosas que quería decir, más que antes, pues ahora pensaba en más estupideces, a su parecer.

-"¿Es eso una propuesta?...Pues lo sería, claro, si tú también me amaras" respondió y comenzó a moverse demasiado bien encima del otro. Se inclinó al rostro del otro y comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente, más rápido y ese era el comienzo de una competencia de dominación muy reñida.

Anakin no dejaría las cosas así, tomando desprevenido al otro, besó con desesperación, robándose el aliento mutuamente. Obi-Wan no abría la boca para dejar al otro entrar, por lo que Anakin comenzó a delinear los labios del otro con su lengua, luego bajo a su cuello, ese delicioso cuello que volvería a probar, comenzó a probarlo, despacio, luego comenzó a morderlo, haciendo que el otro abriera la boca y volvió a ésta, con sangre en los labios por la herida que había provocado. De nuevo descendió y lamió la herida, Obi-Wan comenzó a suspirar, Anakin, satisfecho por esos ruidos de placer, bajó al pecho del otro. Obi-Wan, subió al otro y le rodeo con ambas piernas a sus lados de papeles. Con ayuda de la Fuerza se desprendió de las botas de Anakin y después de sus prendas superiores, Anakin nunca creería que su maestro usaría así la Fuerza, lo que le causó una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Ahora Obi-Wan probaba el cuello del otro, lamía y mordía, dejando marcas rojizas, descendió y trazó un camino inolvidable hasta el pecho de éste. Levantó la cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones de Anakin, lo miró y comenzó a juguetear con él, provocándolo, pero sin aumentar las caricias, Anakin estaba muy exaltado ante esto, se irguió en sus codos para observarlo todo. Obi-Wan lo tomó en su boca y mordió, causando un sonoro suspiro en su alumno y poner, no sólo a uno, sino a los dos pezones duros, Anakin estaba excitándose muy rápido y comenzaba a ser vulnerable ante su maestro, quien ya tenía muy ganada la parte de la dominación, luego volvió a la boca del otro y besó, después colocó sus manos en las caderas del otro y comenzó a moverse en movimientos circulares, haciendo que la respiración de su alumno aumentara muy rápido, y haciendo que los suspiros no fueran suficientes para contener tanta excitación. Lo paró y bajó para deshacerse de las prendas inferiores del otro, rápidamente, ahora Anakin estaba desnudo y Obi-Wan dejó caer su peso en él, siguió con sus movimientos circulares pero ahora lo hacía más rápido y con la toalla en medio sintió que el miembro de su alumno estaba comenzando a responder mucho, Obi-Wan aceleraba los movimientos muy bien, causando que Anakin soltara un gemido precioso para los oídos del otro. Ésta distracción hizo a Obi-Wan perder su lugar de dominante, Anakin no había sido dominado del todo, sin irse con sutilezas, desprendió a Kenobi de su única protección, la toalla, por fin se deshizo de aquello y sus miembros despiertos hicieron contacto, haciendo que ambos gimieran al unísono y arquearan las espaldas.

Anakin recorrió todo el cuerpo de Obi-Wan con la boca y manos, llegó al ombligo y le pareció interesante. Metió la lengua y consiguió que Obi-Wan suspirara, lo estimuló en ese punto hasta que gimió y pareció vulnerable ante él. Llegó hasta su miembro que estaba muy despierto, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a estimularlo muy bien, Obi-Wan suspiraba y se mordía los labios, luego sintió algo húmedo, Anakin comenzó a chuparlo, Kenobi no pudo detener los gemidos que hacían a Anakin excitarse bastante, Obi-Wan se levantó sobre sus codos, y le encantó ver a Anakin jugar así con su lengua, hizo la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a sentir mareos y alejó a Anakin de ahí, no quería venirse tan rápido. El más joven comprendió y comenzó a besar de nuevo con suavidad los labios del otro, también estaba apunto de venirse. Pero Obi-Wan ya estaba demasiado excitado, Anakin descendió de nuevo y siguió probándolo, siendo muy cruel, pues empezaba y paraba, eso le divertía. Hasta que Obi-Wan soltó su líquido blanco, en la boca de Anakin, éste, divertido, la tomo entre sus dedos, probándola, sólo susurró "salado" para volver a los labios del otro y darle su propio liquido en la boca. Luego comenzaron los movimientos entre ellos. Anakin llevó un dedo a la entrada del otro, haciéndolo arquearse, luego llevó dos y al retirarlos hizo incitación de que iba entrar , en lugar de eso, cambio los lugares muy rápido y dirigió su entrada al otro, Obi-Wan fue llevado a entrar tan rápido y por completo que Anakin dio un grito de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Obi-Wan alterado, quiso retirarse, pero recibió un "por favor, no, está bien" y un acelerado movimiento de Anakin que se colgó del cuello del otro para él mismo hacer embestidas, Obi-Wan inició su movimiento, suave, para acostumbrar a Anakin, pero éste hacía sus propios movimiento muy rápido. Después de un tiempo, el dolor fue suplantado por placer, empezando a cambiar los quejidos por gemidos de placer. Obi-Wan continuó sus embestidas, tomando a Anakin de las caderas. Ambos gemían y suspiraban, hasta que Anakin llegó al orgasmo y el otro, al sentir el líquido caliente sobre su estómago, llegó enseguida. Respiraciones alborotadas, minutos de tranquilidad y uno al lado del otro, pero para Anakin ahí no acababa, no dejó a Obi-Wan recuperarse y lo dominó de nuevo. "Creo que ahora me toca a mi", dijo mientras lo besaba¿cómo Anakin consiguió tanta energía? Para Obi-Wan aquello le dijo que el sexo a Anakin lo ponía inquieto, como los dulces a los niños, Kenobi sólo rió. Sintió los dedos en su entrada y susurró "Si lo haces ya, creo que dormiremos más", Anakin se sorprendió y no esperó mucho, entró y Obi-Wan no se quejó, no dejaría verse débil frente a él, el alumno comenzó a moverse muy fuerte, no fue sutil, su estilo era así, por eso no sorprendió a Kenobi. Que sólo se mordía los labios para soportar el dolor, haciéndolos sangrar, pero no hizo ninguna expresión ni sonido de dolor. "¿masoquista?", le susurró el alumno, pero ya no le contestaron pues comenzaba a sentir placer, las embestidas eran lo más rápido y fuerte que podían, aún así parecía que Obi-Wan nunca llegaría al clímax, sin embargo, sintió a Anakin venirse adentro suyo, lo que le hizo venirse también. El más joven se tiró al lado del otro. Había terminado, cansados, tomaron tiempo suficiente para calmarse. Escucharon que la gente volvía, lo más seguro era que ya hubiera amanecido. Obi-Wan arregló la cama, un rincón limpio, puso a Anakin, aún muy alborotado y sonrojado, a su lado, lo recargó en su pecho, Anakin besó a su maestro, limpiando la sangre de los labios por la herida que se había provocado Kenobi, después no hizo más que rendirse a su brazos y dormir en un abrazo.

.-"¿Eres tan malo en la cama?"- susurró Anakin, pegándose más al cuerpo del otro.

.-"Creo que lo hubiéramos hecho mejor el otro día, almenos no terminaríamos tan sucios"- contestó el maestro, exhausto.

.-"Supongo que es la primera vez, para ambos"-

.-"Mejoraremos, con el tiempo aprenderemos todo eso e incluso a amarnos"-

.-"No ha estado tan mal, pero creo que yo ya..."- interrumpió su frase pues Obi-Wan se había dormido, Anakin se regocijó en los brazos de su maestro, entonces, no acabarían esos encuentros tan raros, haría lo posible porque fuera así..-"Creo que yo te aprecio demasiado"- terminó al mismo tiempo que se sumía en el sueño.

* * *

Privet! n .n

Puse un rapidito, lo sé, fue muy rápida la acción, pero fue sólo sexo y no ha estado muy bueno, pero es de mis primeros Lemon ¿se nota? u.u

En fin , no los aburro más , y agradezco a las personas que leen y dejan reviews! n.n

**dama de luna:** Gracias por tus bellos comentarios, si, pobresillo, olvidarse de algo así, tan bueno O.o

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios! n.n

**Agus y Moony:** Las miradas de Ani, ah! Todas lindas de todos modos! Bueno, haber que te a parecido el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios!

**gala-granger:** ¿La respuesta D? O.o... mareada jeje x D...Pero si Anakin se está empezando a poner celoso de todos el que se le acerque a Obi-Wan: p.., je kien no...k?... yo no dije eso! u.uU ...en fin, gracias por tus lindos comentarios!

**#17: Los** dos confundidos te confunden? Se escucha bien : P...Tantas preguntas! Pero todas se van respondiendo!...¿burlarme? je, no, siempre aciertas en tus pronósticos! (ni k fuera el clima xD)...en fin, muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios y por leer siempre n.n.

Siento que el Fic pronto se va a acabar, pero pienso hacerle un Fic de secuela, no sé aún, pero éste está muy tierno y amoroso, les hace falta sufrir xD. Pero si les gustaría, me avisan. (pero kien carajos me va a escribir u.u)

Ya se que no les gustó el capítulo, así que quejas y tomatazos puden mandar review

_**Athena HiwIvA**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al lado obscuro"_

* * *

**Actualizado:** 5-noviembre-2005 1:47 a.m, Hora Central de México. 


	7. Siempre

**ENCUENTROS.**

**Capítulo 7:** Siempre

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin.

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Capítulo 7:** Siempre

.-" ¿Puede repetirme la parte en que el maestro Kenobi cayó al suelo porque es sonámbulo y sufre una terrible enfermedad incurable que hace que con cualquier roce sangre su piel, pero sólo aparece cuando toma mucho, pero dice que nunca toma?"- Nufal se encontraba afuera de la casa enfermería al lado de Anakin. Obi-Wan estaba adentro, siendo atendido por unos resacados médicos de la región, aún así lo recibieron bien.

.-"Eh...pues si. Un día le picó un animal que provocó eso y no hubo cura"- contestaba algo nervioso Anakin. No quería aceptar frente a ese anciano lo que en verdad ocurrió en la noche.

.-" ¿No había dicho que era alergia?"- preguntó queriendo parecer confundido, pero en realidad sabía lo que ocurrió.

.-"Pues ss-no..."

.-"Ya, le creo...pero no tiene porque mentir. El sexo nunca es malo, claro, lo es en exceso... bueno, iré a ver al maestro Kenobi"- interrumpiendo a Anakin, sonrío y entró a la casa.

Anakin se limitó a suspirar. Había cargado el cuerpo de Obi-Wan hasta la enfermería, no había nadie, era día de fiesta, pero, no supo si fue suerte o desgracia, se encontró con el viejo patriarca que le cuestionó sobre el estado de su maestro y mandó llamar a los médicos. Pasó un tiempo y no salían, Anakin comenzaba a impacientarse, no había sido tan salvaje anoche. Nufal salió de la enfermería con su brillo en los ojos.

.-" No ha sido más que una endemoniada resaca, la más fuerte que vemos en años...además las jovencitas han puesto algo muy raro en la bebida, creo que estimulante"- explicó sin dejar de sonreír, lo que hizo a Anakin incomodarse¿le parecía divertido que Obi-Wan estuviera mal?

.-" ¿Droga?"-

.- ¿Droga?..droga, droga...- comenzó a repetir, como recordando su significado-" Ah!...no, bueno, si...además de eso pusieron un estimulante sexual, hierbas para aumentar las ganas... bueno, perdone no evitar eso, si yo no hubie..."-

.-"Tranquilo, no le han hecho nada las mujeres...¿puedo pasar?"-

.-"Claro, claro, adelante"-

Había sido todo eso lo que hizo a Obi-Wan actuar así en la noche, alcohol y hierbas de no se cuantas cosas.

Al entrar cruzó algunas habitaciones y llegó a la última. Estaba en una cama individual al nivel del piso como las otras. Los curadores del lugar tenían aspecto cansado pero lucían complacidos de servir a los huéspedes.

.-"Vamos, deben descansar, yo me encargaré de él"- dijo a los médicos que llevaban unas franelas y medicamentos en envases de vidrio a su lugar.

.-"El maestro Kenobi... No puede...ahora, se abrirá"- intentaba contestar a Anakin uno de ellos.

.-"¿El qué..."

.-"Quiere decir que no se debe caer o algo así porque volverá a lastimarse porque es sonámbulo"- Nufal entró a la enfermería, sonrió al joven Skywalker y comenzó a dialogar con los otros. Ambos asintieron al finalizar, salieron sonriendo a Anakin y con el nada diferente brillo en los ojos del anciano cuando insinuaba cosas.

.-"Bueno, tenemos que descansar, la fiesta terminó hasta tarde y apenas es mediodía... pero, claro, ustedes durmieron más...je..."- Y paró su segundo sentido al sentir la mirada no muy cordial del joven.-" Sólo tiene que cuidar de que inhale la mezcla, para bajar la resaca... y que tome agua al despertar...despertará en un par de horas, luego volverá a dormir tranquilo, lo que sea necesario... usted puede dormir en la cama de al lado... je... o en la cama del maestro, pero debemos evitar su sonambulismo... je...je...bueno, con permiso, joven Skywalker"-.

El patriarca se retiró de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de si. Anakin llevó una silla hasta la cama de Obi-Wan. Suspiró profundamente. Obi-wan lucía tan lindo así. Esa vez, Anakin sobre agradeció aquello, no habían desvestido a Kenobi o almenos no lo habían dejado semidesnudo ante los ojos de su alumno. Llevaba una ligera camisa blanca decentemente transparente, seguramente se la habían regalado o prestado porque no era nada parecida a las túnicas gruesas que solía usar su maestro. Y llevaba una franela en la frente de la cual inhalaba el remedio, seguro tendría en el pecho también. Su rostro tenía aspecto relajado, con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, al parecer de Anakin, esa mañana se habían tornado de rojo incitante o era que jamás había querido prestar atención a esos labios que eran especialmente suaves, los cuales durante la noche anterior había besado por bastante tiempo pero para Anakin fue muy poco danzar con la lengua de Obi-Wan, le pareció que sólo se dieron un pequeño beso. Seguía ligeramente sonrosado, respirando plácidamente.

Pasaron las horas que debían pasar y Anakin meditó sobre su cariño hacia su maestro. Cuando era niño, cuando Qui-Gon murió y Obi-Wan se hizo cargo de él. Debía reconocer que al principio sintió miedo. Las miradas de Kenobi mezcladas de celos y duda no le inspiraban exactamente confianza. Los primero días había cierta tensión entre ellos. Pero irónicamente el primer destrozo de Anakin causó el inicio de su amistad. Rompió las esferas de entrenamiento accidentalmente y no fueron precisamente pocas. Un buen numero de maestros se aglomeraron alrededor de él con el ceño fruncido y eran especialmente altos para un Anakin inexperto en destrozos. Obi-Wan se convirtió en su héroe al sacarlo por primera y para nada última vez de un problema así. La inicial barrera que se había forjado entre ellos había desparecido y el pequeño padawan comenzaba soñaba con llegar a ser un Jedi como su joven maestro. Obi-Wan comenzaba a ser un maestro comprensible e, inevitablemente, cariñoso.

Los únicos recuerdos que le quedaban eran que al terminar los duros entrenamientos a veces no podía resistir ir hasta la cama, caía dormido al suelo, Obi-Wan lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo cargaba en su agradable calor hasta la habitación y siempre dejaba su característico aroma en los pensamientos de Anakin, teniendo los mejores sueños de su vida. Cuando tenía pesadillas, Obi-Wan lo abrazaba y se quedaba con él hasta que dormía. O cuando tenía frío le brindaba su propio calor. En esos tiempos Obi-Wan no era un padre o hermano para Anakin, tampoco un amigo, era algo especial para él pero no llegaba a amor era más que eso, era muy inocente para enamorarse aún, pero pudo esperar, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Obi-Wan comenzaba a despertar. Se movía mucho en la cama y hacía ruidos de molestia. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, dejando verlos completamente inyectados en rojo con las pupilas especialmente dilatadas. Ese era un aspecto que tenía que recordar por un buen tiempo, el recto maestro Kenobi resacado. No sabía si lo habían mejorado o empeorado, lucía tan ido y sonriente como anoche.

.-"Anakin... creo que te ves... mejor sin ropa y...tengo algo de frío... ¿sabes? No me vendría mal algo de..."- decía las frases entrecortadamente y con una voz de picardía.-"...Calor humano..."- al terminar estiró el brazo hasta la mano del otro y comenzó a acariciarla con un dedo de manera incitante.

.-" ¡Obi-Obi...Wan!... toma un poco de agua y me lo pensaré... ¿no te parece?"- comenzó con dificultad, apartando su mano violentamente del tacto de su maestro. Luego acercó un vaso de agua a las manos de Obi-Wan que lo examinó meticulosamente, no lo culpaba, si unas jovencitas venían a embriagarte lo haría también, después comenzó a beberlo lentamente después pidió otro vaso y finalmente se acabó rápidamente la jarrita de madera por la cual Anakin servía. Inmediatamente se tiró a la cama y comenzó a respirar pausadamente, de nuevo dormía tranquilamente.

El joven Skywalker volvió a suspirar profundamente, eso era lo que comenzaba a provocar Obi-Wan con frecuencia, arrancarle los suspiros a Anakin.. Acomodó su cabeza en la cama, en el regazo de Obi-Wan, sintiendo su piel, aspirando su olor, enamorándose de él.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera comenzado a ser un arrogante padawan que comenzó a olvidar sus felices últimos momentos de infancia para convertirse en un adolescente que creía que su intento de primer amor era patético y denigrante. Convirtiendo al cariñoso Obi-Wan en un paciente maestro, estricto y lleno de sermones interminables. Su complejo le obligó a buscar lo que los maestros calificarían "malas influencias de la Orden" y un vacío que lo llevó a enamorarse de Padmé.

Si, la amó con toda el alma, la seguía estimando pero sus nuevos sentimientos encontrados hacia su maestro comenzaban a opacarla. Se sentía tan confundido. Obi-Wan y él eran inexpertos en ese tipo de amor, ente ellos, un amor diferente. Pero ni siquiera Obi-Wan lo aceptaba cuando estaba sobrio. La anoche anterior no fue el mejor sexo de su vida, ni el peor... sólo fue un sexo diferente. No había sentido tanta satisfacción ni siquiera con Padmé, ella era más sentimiento y pasión, al parecer con Kenobi las cosas no funcionaban así, por lo menos cuando estaba pasado de copas y drogado por unas jovencitas desesperadas. La única conclusión concreta era que sientes más placer en sexo causal, desahogante.

¿Por qué demonios pasó del tema de su adolescencia a una discusión interna sobre el mejor sexo?.

Sólo sabía que comenzaba a dejar la relación de "hermandad" hacia su maestro y comenzaba a continuar sus sentimientos de infancia. Y comenzó a caer en la ensoñación. Durante mucho tiempo no había sido envuelto por el calor de Obi-Wan al dormir, comenzando a soñar, el prohibido sueño para un Jedi, un sueño que sería demasiado bueno y seguramente no recordaría al despertar.

.-"¡ANAKIN!"- Obi-Wan había despertado sobresaltado al sentir a Anakin durmiendo sobre su regazo. Seguramente el recuerdo de la mañana anterior al despertar seguía pregnado en su mente.

.-" ¿Ma-maestro?"- Contestaba un medio dormido, con los ojos entreabiertos y una expresión de despiste. Para Obi-Wan lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que era muy cruel despertar a una linda criatura, que era como lucía su alumno en esos momentos.

Momentos después Anakin se despertaba por completo y Obi-Wan se reprendía mentalmente por los pensamientos de hacia unos momentos. Los curadores acababan de llegar y comenzaban a revisar al maestro, como era de esperarse, Nufal se encontraba con ellos, dejando ver a Anakin por alguna ventana de la enfermería la luz de medio día... ¿habían dormido casi un día entero?.

.-"Se encuentra en perfecto estado... sólo que ahora huele a hierbas medicinales y...- comenzó a olfatear a Anakin con curiosidad – veo que usted también huele a medicamento... no les vendría mal ir a bañarse...con todo respeto"- decía el patriarca, sonaba diferente, quizás porque carecía de su característico brillo en la mirada.

Ambos se encontraban en el mismo refugio de dos noches atrás. De nuevo, se habían hecho cargo de él, lo habían escombrado, limpiado y re-decorado. Las sábanas de piel ahora eran blancas, la acostumbrada canastilla de limpieza personal y los dos estaban ataviados con la bata y una prenda necesaria ligera y decente, ropa de la región.

.-"¿Irá a comer, maestro?- rompiendo el silencio, Anakin preguntó, sentado en un extremo de la cama, de espaldas al otro.

.-"Probablemente"- contestó secamente.

La ropa, de nuevo, había sido enviada a lavar y seguían apestando a hierbas. Lo más lógico sería ir a tomar un refrescante baño, aunque seguramente eso aumentaba la tensión entre ellos. Después de un tiempo de pasearse por la habitación pensativo, Kenobi tomó la canastilla y salió del cuarto sin mirar a Anakin. No quería confundirse aún más, no seguiría a su maestro, no provocaría más deseos, no alejaría a su maestro de él. Fue de las cosas más prudentes que había hecho en su vida, pensaba.

.-"Anakin"- susurraba para si mismo Kenobi relajándose ante el golpe de la cascada.

"_Para un Jedi no existen ataduras"._ Una de las enseñanzas básicas para un buen Jedi. Obi-Wan siempre creyó que él las seguía todas correctamente, lo creía. Ahora, meditándolo, nunca lo hizo tan bien como creía.

Cuando Anakin llegó a su vida, sintió un apego inimaginable hacia Qui-Gon. Ese niñito flacucho no sería el supuesto Elegido. No le quitaría a su maestro. Luego, surgió la inesperada muerte de Jinn. Obi-Wan jamás había sentido el frío recorrido de una lágrima bajando por la mejilla. Aunque sólo se hubiera derramado una, su perdida dolió, era sólo que lo intentaba disfrazar tanto que él mismo lo creyó.

Aceptó entrenar al niño y al principio no era nada amble ni comprensible para un pequeño esclavo de un sistema diferente a lo que era Coruscant. Al pasar unos días su nuevo padawan causó un destrozo de esferas y con ella su primer rodeo de maestros disgustados. Anakin se veía realmente inocente y tierno con esa carita de inocencia y confusión. A Obi-Wan se le encogió el corazón. Luego, su relación comenzaría a ser muy buena, incluso en exceso para algunos. La protección y amor que ambos emanaban no disgustaba a sólo uno. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo, su padawan creció y se rebeló bastante, tanto que Obi-Wan y él usaban su afecto en rudas discusiones, entrenamientos y meditaciones extras, sermones largos, disgustos y aún así Anakin no cedía, parecía ir en caída. Luego, al inicio de las guerras clónicas, Anakin cambió, después de su esperado encuentro con la senadora Amidala. Se había calmado más aunque ese carácter desafiante seguía vivo en él.

Pensándolo bien, si hubiera querido, Anakin hubiera estado fuera de la Orden, no muchos de mostrarían en desacuerdo, lo mandarían a los cultivos, como a muchos otros jóvenes Jedi rechazados. Pero no, Obi-Wan no podría, no podría desprenderse, estaba atado a Anakin. Siempre estuvo en lo prohibido todos estos años.

No más disfraces, suposiciones o intentos de claridad. Había estado siempre en camino contrario a sus ideales. Anakin Skywalker era algo elemental en la vida... para ser más concreto en SU vida. Podría pensarse que si se separasen, Anakin se llevaría algo vital para Kenobi. Se llevaría algo más que un amigo, hermano o alumno... se llevaría algo mucho más importante.

Dolía. La verdad siempre duele. No sólo fueron unos días en los que nació el amor puro hacia Anakin. Fue toda una vida, creció con él y junto a eso creció su afecto oculto, pero siempre estuvo ahí, fue tan ciego que inevitablemente no lo pudo revertir, estaba enredado en el encanto de su alumno. Eso ya era irreversible, ni un millón de horas de meditación con el maestro Yoda lo evitarían.

Y él no era el único que tenía un afecto tal como ese. Había otra persona tan vital para Anakin como éste lo era para Obi-Wan. Eso dolía mucho más.

No había remedio. Viviría así hasta volverse uno con la Fuerza. Miraría a Anakin, seguiría animándolo con palabras de hermano. Lo miraría ser feliz junto a Padmé. Y sólo así podría seguir su vida.

Amaría a Anakin Skywalker en silencio, oculto con frases de amistad. Rompiendo tantas estipulaciones del Código. Simplemente suspiraría en silencio por él.

La cena había terminado junto con la enorme fila de padres muy apenados disculpándose por la acciones de sus hijas la noche de fiesta con respecto al maestro Kenobi. Los Jedi regresaban a su habitación con sus ropas acostumbradas. En todo el día no se dirigieron la palabra. La acostumbrada rutina parecía no haber cambiado.

.-"¿Algún día dejaremos en paz este jueguito tan absurdo que te está comenzando a encantar?"- rompió el silencio Anakin, tirando su capa con violencia.

.-"Supongo que lo acabas de dejar de jugar"- señaló Obi-Wan.-"Y no parecer ser tan ridículo. La vida no me es tan amarga"- comentó con aparente indiferencia manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Así que no notó el imperceptible gesto de decepción en Anakin.

.-"¡Oh, si claro!. Me pareció tan ridículo que por las copas de más nos revolcamos juntos. Preferiría hacerlo con una Bantha"- recuperándose increíblemente, su voz estaba llena de arrogancia, con cara de fastidio, le escupió aquello a Obi-Wan

.-" ¿Crees que para mi fue lindo enterarme de eso?. Que me usaste de consolador, Anakin, que extrañabas a tu preciosa Padmé"- Kenobi se puso de pie y comenzó a encarar a Anakin.

.-"¡NO LA METAS, OBI-WAN... NO METO A TU SABIONDO QUI-GON JINN!"-

.-"¡De no haber sido por él seguirías como un insignificante esclavo!-

.-"Supongo que te habría encantado eso ¿no, que no hubiera existido en su vida, que nunca los hubiera separado"- Anakin comenzaba a tragarse el sentimiento que le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Obi-Wan le dio la espalda a Anakin. No podía seguir peleando así, no con su nuevo sentimiento encontrado. Pero Anakin persistió a la dolorosa respuesta.

.-" ¿No es cierto, Obi-Wan?... ¿por qué criar a ese mocoso insolente?...¿por qué..".-

.-"SI, ANAKIN, SI...Desearía que el que se hubiera acostado conmigo fuera Qui-Gon. Desearía que él me hubiera besado en la cascada. Desearía que el me hiciera senti..."-

Anakin, no seguiría soportando esas palabras. Fríamente sacó un aparato del cinturón y se lo arrojó a Obi-Wan, cortando sus palabras.

.-"Pues entonces le encantará regresar y tomar otro aprendiz. Uno que no le amargue la vida. ¡Bienvenido a Coruscant, maestro!"- arrojó el aparato. Un transmisor arreglado y salió del refugio azotando como nunca la puerta.

* * *

Privet!

Disculpen el reatrso! n.nU

Mejor ya no prometo nada por que luego no me creerán.

**Annim:** Je..., Gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios! n.n

**VenusOfHeaven:** No te preocupes, a veces pasa eso de los reviews .!...Muchas Gracias por tus lindos comentarios! n.n

**gala-granger: **Je, que bueno que te causen gracia sus celos...mi humor tan retorcido...Ojalá y te siga inspirando...Gracias por leer y tus bellos comentarios! n.n

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:** Muchísimas gracias por leer!...Que leperos son!...u.uU...Gracias!

**#17:** Supongo que los juntarán porque hasta ellos se dan cuenta y ellos no! n.n... En cuanto el sufrimiento, supongo que soy una sádica sin remedio u.uU...haber que le arreglo... gracias por tus comentarios y por siempre leer!

En fin, espero no haya salido tan mal el capítulo.

Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración o crítica dejen su review!

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_

* * *

**Actualizado:** Martes 20 de diciembre del 2005. 8:32 p.m 


	8. Tuyo

**ENCUENTROS.**

**Capítulo 8: **Tuyo

**Summary:** Anakin y su maestro Obi-Wan, han tenido que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y han quedado en un planeta "olvidado"¿podrán entender sus sentimientos encontrados? Slash Obi-Wan/Anakin.

**Disclaimers**: Star Wars, en sus diferentes sagas y series, NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a George Lucas y respectivos autores, sólo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene Slash (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que sean homofóbicos les recomiendo no leerlo, ya están advertidos, no se quejen después.

**Capítulo 8: **Tuyo

Caminó a paso rápido hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. Nunca lo habían preparado para ese dolor. Pareciera como si le hubieran tomado el corazón y lo hubieran destrozado por la presión de una mano. Sentía un vacío profundo en el pecho y se mareaba con mayor fuerza, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle.

No era un dolor por pérdida, como la de su madre. Pero aquella vez no había dolido más bien se entristeció y esa tristeza de convirtió en segundos en rabia e ira. Para después vengarse. La dulce venganza. Tal como lo predicen las palabras del Maestro Yoda. El marcado camino hacia el Lado Obscuro.

¿Venganza?. No podría¿contra quien?...Obi-Wan... ¿Matarlo?. Si él muere, no pudiera seguir, se desvanecería en cuestión de tiempo. Es más, ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerle daño, de hacerle un rasguño a propósito. Su mente abatida por el golpe causado por las palabras que saltaron de los labios de Obi-Wan, sus preciosos y dulces labios.

Los otros estragos a su corazón no habían sido más que odio por la pérdidas.

Está vez era dolor nublado con tristeza. Jamás odiaría a su maestro. Ni siquiera lo hacía ahora cuando sentía que Kenobi había tomado su confuso corazón y lo había destrozado con sus ásperas pero hábiles y fuertes manos.

Y así su lastimado corazón le había dado una idea de la incalculable magnitud de lo tanto que amaba a Obi-Wan. Algo que jamás notó ni quiso saber ni imaginarse. Todo lo que Obi-Wan causaba en su interior, cada segundo de su vida al lado de él había hecho enamorar a su ciego corazón lleno de barreras. Con todo ese afecto creciendo silenciosamente. Tanto así comenzaba a comprender su amor hacia su maestro.

No sabía hasta donde llegó. En medio del bosquejo se tiró. Llegó lejos, pero las piernas no soportaron más. Todo el cuerpo le fallaba, sintiéndolo adormecido por completo. Era un lugar abierto, justamente dónde los árboles de abrían y podría contemplar la profundidad del espacio. Ahí no había luces ni humos que impidieran la vista al cielo nocturno. Ni ocupadísimas misiones, ni deberes de dirigir ejércitos en una guerra. Podía observar el cielo toda la noche, como solía hacerlo de niño en Tatooine, algunas veces al lado de su madre, a quien echaba de menos. Y otras veces solo.

"_¿Alguien las habrá visitado todas?"... "Es improbable"_

Qui-Gon. El siempre querido por Obi-Wan. Y al parecer ahora, el siempre amado por Obi-Wan. Tampoco podría odiar a Qui-Gon. Y si lo hiciera era imposible vengarse de él. Estaba muerto, uno con la Fuerza. Lo reconoció como un gran hombre y maestro. Pero ahora su admiración hacia él era mayor. Conquistó a su amado Obi-Wan. Estaba celoso de él, eso era claro, celoso de alguien que no podría quitarle a Kenobi por que ya lo había hecho en vida, quedándose por siempre pregnado en el corazón de su maestro.

Lamentablemente las negras nubes corrieron rápido para taparle la vista. Quitándole las estrellas de enfrente.

El viento comenzaba a calarle, traspasando sus gruesas túnicas y músculos. Nufal predijo que habría tormenta. Podría soportarla, soportó climas realmente extremos en las misiones, eso no era nada. Pero esa vez, por primera vez en su joven y activa vida, se había debilitado completamente . Había perdido las ganas y voluntad de recuperarse.

_"Quizás Obi-Wan sienta lástima de mi y me abrace para brindarme su hermoso y único calor"_

Nunca de los jamases en la vida pensaría si quiera que alguien le tuviera lástima, NUNCA.

Pero comenzaba a tener los melancólicos pensamientos de un crío estúpido y débil, ridículamente en estado de corazón roto, dictaba su agotada conciencia.

Tal vez era que el frío enfrió su cerebro, quizás ambas cosas una extra de melancolía.

Lo más probable era que tenía un delirio.

Ni siquiera pensar en Padmé lo evitaba o disminuía

Lo seguro era que las atormentadoras palabras de Obi-Wan habían causado eso. Que su maestro deseara que Anakin jamás hubiera llegado a su vida.

Hace unas semanas lo hubiera tomado a la ligera, hubiera reído y comentado sarcásticamente.

Ahora que era un niñito ridícula y estúpidamente enamorado, Kenobi pudo causar lo más bajo a lo que Skywalker pudo llegar en su vida.

Lamentarse a sí mismo y llorar en silencio por un hombre.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentas y atormentadoras. Cada segundo parecía un minuto, los minutos horas y las horas días. Apretando el transmisor contra sí y sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho. 

Se desgarró por completo al sentir el efecto de sus palabras.

El calvo patriarca les anunció una tormenta. Y en la noche las negras nubes cubrieron todo el cielo visible. Dio vueltas por todo el refugio, a escala pudo haber completado varios kilómetros. No pudo, se resistía a la idea de salir buscar a Anakin, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo y confesársele

Anakin solía ser especial en esos casos. Conociéndolo por más de una década seguramente saldría a maldecir o caminar. Si estuvieran en Coruscant hubiera ido a verla corriendo, a Padmé. Después volvería, comentaría algo sarcástico, reiría, se disculparía y pidiera que se olvidara todo.

Pero aquella vez reaccionó muy diferente al usual Anakin Skywalker tan orgulloso. Hubiera alargado la discusión hasta convertirla en una larga plática de Obi-Wan. Luego quizás pelearían un poco más y al final recordarían algo gracioso y lo olvidarían. Ambos no podían estar en tanta tensión ni enfadados el uno con el otro. Kenobi sonrió ante la idea que le cruzó por la mente. Fantaseaba con que su Anakin estuviera dolido porla discusión, que estuviera enamorado de él y sus palabras le hubieran dado en lo profundo. Eran las fantasías de un enamorado muy ilusionado, pensaba Obi-Wan con incontenible decepción.

Observaba el transmisor con detenimiento. Su talentoso Anakin reparaba lo imposible. Era tan perfecto, tan perfecto que no podía corresponderle. Él amaba a una mujer, en contra de muchas estipulaciones. Vendría y terminarían su discusión, luego usarían los comunicadores y llegarían a Coruscant, regresarían como los buenos amigos que salieron a una misión, los hermanos. Correría en las sombras hacia los brazos de su amada y Anakin sería feliz.

Parecía un masoquista torturándose por placer. Cada segundo recordándose aquello. Causándose un dolor de magnitud enorme en el alma. Pero esperaba que de tanto dolor su interior se acostumbrara a aquello, que su dueño jamás estuviera en sus brazos.

Un té que dejó de humear hacia bastante rato era tomado por Obi-Wan. Un relajante herbolario. En pocas palabras Obi-Wan lo hubiera aceptado aunque no lo hubieran disfrazado con ese nombre. Era un estimulante, quizás alucinógeno, que lo relejaría o adormecería. El complemento perfecto. ¿Desde cuando de desahogaba con estimulantes?. Desde que descubrió que amaba a Anakin. Sonrío con ironía. ¿Caería hasta ser un Jedi denigrante?. Probablemente. Pero no lo haría, no se permitiría caer así, ni siquiera minúsculamente fallaría ante Skywalker, no perdería su cordura. Intentaría ser lo poco que le quedaba de Jedi.

Tenía el presentimiento de que al paso que iba terminaría siendo un viejo ermitaño exiliado y olvidado, quizás alcohólico un poco.

Algo seguro era que el estimulante ayudaba muchísimo a que las horas pasaran con rapidez. A olvidar sus dolores y sus preocupaciones de que su amor prohibido estuviera afuera, mientras él estaba adentro escuchando el fuerte caer de la lluvia y los atronadores truenos que deslumbraran y ensordecían por segundos. Mientras comenzaba a mirar luces y a caer en la ensoñación.

El estimulante también ayudaba bastante al dolor de la espalda baja, ese dolor le hacía sonreír. Seguramente fue el mejor momento de su vida y no lo recordaba. Ese era el precio por se un Maestro mojigato. Si, tenía que aceptarlo, nunca mostró indicios de aquello... pero muy en el fondo...muy adentro... la flama ferviente del deseo ardía. En verdad que ese té era muy bueno.

Sentía un mal presentimiento, no era obra de la Fuerza. Sentía una horrible corazonada. No era el siseo que sentía cuando la Fuerza viva le hablaba. Era diferente, su mente imaginaba cosas desagradables y el corazón le saltaba. Opinaba que eran los efectos del té. Pero su mente comenzó a recobrarse. _Anakin...tormenta...llegado...afuera...no...peligro...tal vez...estar..._La mente comenzaba a unir unas palabras indefinidas, Obi-Wan se había como desconectado.

.-" ¿A-A-na...kin?"- murmuraba vacíamente con ojos de cansancio e idos.-"Ana...kin"- volvía a repetir causando eco en su mente que extrañamente se mostraba dolida en repetirlo .-"Anakin...¡ANAKIN!"-. Todo se paró alrededor, su mente conectó todo con rapidez. Pasó mucho tiempo, la tormenta empeoraba y Anakin no llegaba. Automáticamente tomó la capa tirada de su alumno y salió del refugio, tropezó con Nufal que traía abrigos gruesos y una capucha, al parecer quería entrar.

_"Este estúpido anciano¿no sabe cuando es el momento inoportuno para aparecer?"._ El paciente maestro estaba histérico y su paciencia agotada en esos momentos, tenía ganas de patear al anciano y correr hasta encontrar a Anakin y quizás abrazarlo con ternura.

.-"¡Maestro Kenobi, el joven Skywalker aún no ha regresado...Será mejor que entremos!"- gritaba ante la capa de lluvia ruidosa..-"Temo que haya tomado por accidente estimulante y..."- Fue suficiente para que Obi-Wan echara a correr hacia el bosque, olvidando a ese viejo metiche. Si _"accidentalmente"_ Anakin tomó una de sus extrañas drogas, no sería el mismo joven resistente, fuerte y lleno de vitalidad. Conocía algunos efectos de sus dichosos estimulantes.

La espesa neblina junto con los seguidos y atronadores truenos no hacían sencilla la búsqueda. Obi-Wan buscaba la presencia de su alumno siempre fuerte y firme. Pero aquella vez no sentía la imponente presencia de su Anakin, corrió más, adentrándose, desperado, buscando por lo menos una débil esencia de presencia. Comenzaba a desesperarse y a preocuparse. Todo por un maldito arranque de celos hacia la mujer de su alumno. Por una oración insignificante para cualquiera o incluso normal. Pero devastante , seguramente, para ambos, no sólo para él mismo.

Siguió adelante y al parecer la tormenta no cesaba, parecía empeorar y con ella la preocupación de Kenobi, cada vez sentía un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ya había llegado bastante lejos, hasta que sintió una débil presencia, luego corrió más, hasta sentirla cerca, pero nunca más fuerte. Corría desesperadamente hacia la presencia. Los árboles disminuían la cantidad de lluvia, pero había llegado a un claro dónde los árboles no estaban y el agua caía de lleno, tanto que incluso lastimaban sus filosas y rápidas gotas.

En medio de esa llanura estaba tirado y con una presencia débil, Anakin. Obi-Wan llegó hasta él. Se tiró de rodillas y contempló al derrotado Anakin, no lo podía creer. Su alumno jamás sería vencido por nada, no lo fue, pero ahora ahí estaba. Débil y derrotado. Obi-Wan sintió que su alma y corazón se hacían más añicos de lo que estaban.

Estaba empapado y con los ojos abiertos. La lluvia que lastimaba le había rasguñado la cara. Las gotas que bajaban desde sus ojos parecían lágrimas artificiales. Obi-Wan sintió que el alma se le iba, su vivaracho pupilo no era aquel tan vencido. Tiró la capa de Anakin al lado y cayó rendido a sus brazos, lo cubrió en un abrazo cálido.

.-" ¿Obi-Obi...Wa-aan?"- la voz del joven tembló. La vida volvía a él. Obi-Wan lo abrazaba preocupado. Su calor le recobraba las fuerzas y con ella su energía y presencia, lo que notó Kenobi enseguida.

.-"¡Ani...Anakin!...¡MI ANI!"- usó el sobrenombre que solían usar algunos. El cual, especialmente, Obi-Wan detestaba como llamaran a Anakin. Eso hizo reaccionar a Skywalker y lanzó un puñetazo contra Obi-Wan con su mano mecánica, la más fuerte. Anakin comenzaba a recobrar sus energías

.-"¡Eres un estúpido Obi-wansito!...¡Un idiota, Obi lindo!"- También utilizó los sobrenombres que no le agradaba como llamaran a su maestro. Y por primera vez en la vida entendió el concepto de "Esto me dolerá más que a ti". Siempre sintió que esa frase era especialmente ridícula, pero ahora la comprendía. Le dolió bastante tener que golpear a su amado Kenobi. Se arrodillo y llegó hasta él. Su labio sangraba y el líquido era limpiado por la fuerte lluvia.

.-"Lo soy, Anakin. ¡ Soy TU estúpido y TU idiota!"- Obi-Wan sintió que merecía el golpe. Y ahora, estaba sangrado y declarándose a un Anakin que quedo noqueado al oír esa confesión.

.-" ¿Entonces tú...tú?...¡Obi-Wan, mi idiota, eres un estúpido!"- repetía sin creer lo que pasaba.

.-"Sólo cállate y disfrútalo"- Anakin saltó y se colocó encima de Obi-Wan. Tomó sus suaves labios y se posesionó de ellos, era mucho mejor besarlo sabiendo que se amaban. En pocas palabras sus labios eran el paraíso, la gloria para Anakin. Y Obi-Wan opinaba lo mismo de éste. Sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente, pareciese que no se hubieran besado por años, décadas, siglos. A ambos comenzaba a faltarles el aire, no querían parar, estaban disfrutándolo como nunca. Se separaron con brusquedad y tomaron una bocanada de aire, hasta perderse en los labios del otro.

.-"Es hora de volver, te hará daño"-. Después de una merecida sesión de besos apasionados Anakin se encontraba agotado, mojado y con ganas de enfermarse. Obi-Wan se levantó y le ofreció una mano al más joven. Aún llovía y Obi-Wan en verdad no quería que su pequeño cayera enfermo. Tirado en el suelo tomó la mano de su maestro y lo jaló de nuevo con él, se colocó encima de éste y comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro juguetonamente. Jamás se cansaría de amar y besar a su querido Kenobi.

.-"No quiero volver, no quiero regresar, no quiero irme...No a Coruscant, no con ellos"- suplicaba en medio de sus besos al mayor y comenzó a bajar seductoramente hasta el cuello del otro, le encantaba mordisquearlo, succionarlo, hacerle recordar a todos que él se adueño de la piel de Obi-Wan.

Su amante no podía negarle nada ahora, desde ahora Anakin era dueño de Obi-Wan y viceversa. El maestro cerró los ojos disfrutando de los tibios labios que tocaban su piel, subían, bajaban, mordían, lamían tan delicadamente que empezaba a dejarse llevar por el momento.

.-"Olvídalo todo por unos momentos, Anakin, a partir de ahora soy tuyo, tú eres mi universo. Actúo a tu voluntad"-

.-"Sólo haz que éste momento dure para siempre, idiota mío"

.-"Todo tuyo"-

* * *

Privet! n.n 

Actualicé rápido! O.o...La última del año!

Las vacaciones me agradan xDD...Además salí de chilangolandia y eso me hizo bien. XD...no ando atareada para actualizar.

Espero no haber derramado miel por sus pantallas, no soy tan buena para estas cosas de amor.

Muchísimas Gracias por los reviews! Subieron! Me inspiraron mucho!.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI: **Tranquila, no me perdonaría regresarlo con Padmé! O.o... Espero que queden juntos...por ahora! n.nU

**Phoenix y Nekojin Hiwatari:** Bien arrogantes u.u... pero fue necesario... Gracias por leer y tu review! n.n... por cierto, lindo apellido.

**gala-granger:** Privet! Si, Obi-Wan es mi ídolo, no se como le escribo ciertas cosas u.u... O.o...Uh! los brazos de Obi-Wan! (dale, yo y mis delirios)...En fin, no hagas mucho caso a mis delirios u.uU... Muchas gracias por siempre leer y tus lindos comentarios! n.n.

**VenusOfHeaven: **Perdón por el retraso! u.u... Me gustó como has acomodado la situación... sólo espero que los desenlaces sean decentes... Gracias por leer y tus comentarios!. También te deseo un próspero año nuevo y atrasada navidad! n.n...

**MaRiSoL AyAnAmI:** Tanto tiempo, un gusto volverte a ver! n.n.Si, entiendo los caprichos del ordenador... Obi-Wan consolador O.o... Agradezco tus comentarios...Nos vemos!

**M-KillerQueen-B:** Muchas gracias por leer todo y tus comentarios! n.n

Cualquier duda, aclaración, correción, crítica o comentario, dejen review!

Felices fiestas y Buen Año n.n!

_**Athena HiwIva**_

_"El miedo lleva al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Obscuro"_

* * *

**Actualizado:** Viernes 30 de diciembre del 2005. 11:53 p.m Hora Central. 


End file.
